The Mystery Girl
by fangirlx2
Summary: Ree wakes up one day on the TARDIS with no memory. She joins the Doctor and his companions on their journeys through space and time. Why is she so special? What's with that pocket watch that won't open? Rated T for colorful language. Eventual Doctor/OC
1. Chapter 1: Greetings

**Author's Note:** Hello, It's Abby here! So I deleted the last Doctor Who fanfic because I couldn't figure out how to continue it. SO here's a new on with a new idea! Please tell me what you think in the reviews! R&R!

* * *

**Third Person POV:**  
There was a blinding flash inside the TARDIS. The Doctor whipped his head around to watch as the light faded into a faint glow. Where the flash had been, a girl no older than eighteen, laid. She was dressed in a beautiful bright blue and black gown. It looked a bit out of place. She also had a note in her hands.

The Doctor cautiously walked over to the girl and knelt down to check for a pulse. Once he determined she was alive, he didn't know what to do. He asked the TARDIS and she told him to take her to the med bay. He picked her up and took her down. He laid her on a bed and left to go back to the main console, reading the note. It said:

_**Dear Doctor,**_  
_**The girl that just arrived on your ship is special. Watch out for her. She has no memory of her past, she only knows a few basic things, like her name, age and birthday, plus a few other random things. She is from another world, so please watch out for her. Thank you, Doctor. I am sorry we will never**_** meet.**

The signature was blurred to the point of no recognition. He felt bad for the girl, not knowing who she was. He started to wonder why she was so special.

**Ree's POV:**  
The last thing I remembered before I blacked out was a girl, calling my name. Now I've woken up in a strange room. I can't remember anything other than my name, Teresa, and age, 17.

I stand up and see that I'm clothed in a long blue and black gown. My honey blonde hair is up in an intricate braid and I have some light make up. I had five inch black platform heels on. I looked beautiful, but absolutely ridiculous and out of place.

_Where am I_? I wondered aloud.

_You are in me, the TARDIS,_ came a reply in my head.

_Who are you?_ I asked.

_ I am the TARDIS_, it repeated.

_ What's a TARDIS_?, I questioned.

_A Time and Relative Dimension in Space. I prefer to be called 'Sexy', by the way,_ it said.

_Um, okay then. Why am I here? Can you tell me who I am?_, I asked hopefully.

_I do not know the answers to these questions. Perhaps you will find them with that watch of yours around your neck,_ Sexy told me.

_Okay, I guess. Is there anyone else on board?_

_Oh yes. My Thief is here. I will take you to him._

_ Theif? What do you mean by that?_ I felt bad for her.

_It's okay, he takes care of me, so I don't mind_. After she said this I didn't feel bad anymore.

Alright, lead the way. I walked towards a room and opened the door. Inside was a man who seem to be piloting the thing. I stayed in the door way and watched. Finally I spoke up since he didn't notice me.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" I asked him.

"Who are you?" he retorted.

"I asked you first."

"I'm the Doctor. Just the Doctor." That's odd, I feel as though I know that name.

"I'm Teresa, but please call me Ree." He looked at me as though he recognized that name. He quickly shook it off.

"Okay, Teresa, why are you here?"

"I don't know, I was hoping you could tell me. And is there a wardrobe or something here? I feel awfully ridiculous in this," I said, motioning to my outfit.

"First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, passed the bins, fifth door on your left," he said pointing me in the direction.

"What? Never mind, I'll manage," I replied. _Hey Sexy, can you direct me to the wardrobe?_

_Of course Lady Aisling._

_ What did you just call me?_

_ Oh nothing Ree, just ignore it. You just remind me of somebody that I used to know._

_Okay. Off to the wardrobe we go!_ I heard Sexy giggle. Well more like a psychic giggle thing. It's hard to explain.

Once I got to the wardrobe, I opened the door. I was greeted by racks and racks of clothing. I wandered a bit until I found a bunch of clothes my size. For some reason, they were my style, though I have no idea how I knew this.

I picked a black leather jacket, a pair of ripped jeans, a plaid top, red converse high tops, and a cream beanie. I kept the watch around my neck, as I had a feeling it was important. I took my hair out of the braids and let it fall loose around my shoulders, where it hung down to my waist. I found some eye makeup and applied it expertly, a bit confused on how I could. I painted my nails with some black nail polish I took with the makeup. I checked over myself in the mirror, then left the wardrobe to go back and find the Doctor.

I found the main console again and walked in. I sat down on the floor and pulled out an iPhone. Again, not sure how, guessed that was Sexy's doing. I had grabbed a pair of red Beats from the wardrobe as well. I plugged them in and blasted some music. The band was called Flyleaf, I think. I didn't realize that I was singing along until the song ended and I heard clapping. I looked up and saw it was the Doctor.

"You have a beautiful singing voice," he told me. I blushed lightly.

"Thanks, I guess. Although, from what I heard of myself, I'm pretty sure I sounded similar to a dying elephant," I replied. I really do think that though.

"Well that's rubbish," he said. "Can you tell me more about yourself?"

"You want the truth?" I asked him. He nodded. "I have no idea who I am, other than my name, age, and a few useless facts."

"Well then, start with that," he asked me.

"My name is Teresa, I'm 17. I know American sign language and Morse code. My favorite color is black and my favorite song is When the Darkness Comes by Colbie Caillat. That's all I know," I told him. He looked at me for a few seconds, then I started to laugh.

"What?" he asked, sounding and looking confused.

"It's just... This is sounds so pathetic. I know my favorite color, but I can't tell you where I live or who my parents are, or even my whole name!" I shouted, getting frustrated. I could feel tears collecting in my eyes. "Ugh! This is so frustrating!"

"Shh, Teresa it's okay," he cooed, putting a hand on my shoulder, "I know this'll sound like an odd question, but do you know where you are?"

"Yep," I nodded. "The TARDIS. The Time and Relative Dimension in Space!"

"How did you know that?" he questioned.

"She told me," I said quietly, unsure of how odd that would sound.

"She spoke to you?" He sounded appalled, like she never spoke to anyone but him.

"Yeah, you heard correctly. I though your hearing would've improved with those big ears of yours," I retorted, sounding harsh.

"Oi! Watch the comments!" he yelled at me, slightly offended.

"Sorry you can't take a joke," I muttered under my breath. He shoved my shoulder, he must've heard me.

_ I could really go for some popcorn right now_, I thought. "Do you have a kitchen?" I asked him.

"Yeah, down the hall, second right, third left, straight down, it'll be the seventh on your right," he told me.

"How the hell do you do that? Memorize where everything is?" I asked exasperated.

"I don't know," he replied, going back to the main console.

"Whatever, I'm going to the kitchen. Later!" I called as I left the room.

When I found the kitchen, I made myself some popcorn. After I finished my popcorn, I decided to take a nap. I asked the TARDIS if she had a room for me. She led me to a room, with three grey walls and one wall an entire bookshelf, stock full of exciting adventures. There was a bed with a black and white damask design. There was also a closet full of clothes to my liking. On one wall was a telly and an Xbox along with a Playstation 3. It was perfect.

_Thank you Sexy_, I told her.

_You're welcome, Miss Ree_, she said. I put on some pajamas, for me usually a sports bra and a pair of long cotton pants. I plopped down on the bed and drifted into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Soon, I was shaken awake by someone. I just pulled the blanket tighter around myself and told the person to go away. They ripped the blanket off my and I punched them. I put the blanket back on my shoulders triumphantly, only to be ripped off again. I opened my eyes and saw it was the Doctor.

"What the hell do you want you little shit?!" I screamed at him. He took a few steps back.

"Oi! Language! Now get up! We're going on a trip!" he yelled back.

"Well I'm sorry, but you can't just come in here in the morning and tear off my blankets when it's cold as hell! I AM NOT A MORNING PERSON!" I shouted, bouncing out of bed.

"I said watch the language!"

"TOO FUCKING BAD!" I stuck my tongue out like a child. "I'm cold."

"Well then, get ready! Meet me in the main room." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" I called. "Where exactly did you say we're going?"

"London 2005!" he replied cheekily.

"Why?"

"Plastic." Then he left. I decided to get ready since all that screaming woke me up. I just decided to put on what I wore yesterday. I went to the kitchen and had to make a very hard choice between making waffles or pancakes. I chose pancakes. Soon the kitchen smelled amazing. I had just sat down and was about to dig into my stack of pancakes when the Doctor came in.

"What do I smell?" he asked.

"Pancakes!" I replied cheerfully. He looked at my plate suspiciously.

"Why are they blue?" he questioned.

"I actually have no idea, just felt normal. Probably something I used to do before I lost my memory and got stuck with you."

"Oi!" he said slightly hurt. "I'm going back to the console."

"M'kay," I muttered through a mouthful of pancakes. There was a shudder, then I was thrown off my seat. I heard a strange sound. Something like DOOOOWEEEEOOOOO. The shuddering stopped and the Doctor rushing and grabbed my hand, dragging me with him through out London.

* * *

**Author's note: **Thanks for reading! I'm working on the next chapter right now, so it should be posted by tomorrow. I have to write it by hand because my parents are limiting my computer/laptop access. Ree's outfit are on my Ployvore! The link is in my bio! Don't forget to review and let me know about any mistakes or what you think!


	2. Chapter 2: Rose part 1

**Author's Note: **Hello it's Abby! Here's chapter 2 of The Mystery girl! Let's begin Rose pt. 1!\

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the books, music, movies, etc. used in this fanfiction. I only own Ree and any other characters I make.**_

* * *

**Ree's POV:**

We searched all around London, trying to find where the signal was coming from. I was still giving the Doctor the Silent Treatment because he took me away from my blue pancakes. Night had fallen by the time we traced to the basement of a shop named Henrik's.

I used some lock picking skills I didn't know I had to open the door since the Doctor was still getting a signal with the sonic screwdriver. Suddenly, we heard someone shouting for a guy named Wilson. I left the Doctor alone and I went down a hallway and through a door without this chick noticing me. I had some mad ninja skills. There was a crash behind us. I turned quietly in the shadowy corner I was in, fast enough to see something slip through the doors. The girl wasn't.

She kept shouting for this Wilson person, getting more terrified by the second. Then, the plastic dummies started to move towards her. I watched as they got closer and closer. The Doctor showed up, looking my way and seeing that I was there, then grabs her hand.

"Run," was all he said. He pulled her along and through a set of doors. I did a couple of flips and handsprings to get away from the plastic dummies. When I burst through the doors, I had the dummies chasing me. I did one last handspring into the elevator and struck a pose as I landed on the ground. The Doctor applauded while the girl looked flabbergasted. The lift's doors were closing, but one managed to reach in and try to grab at us. The Doctor dodged it for a bit, then grabbed it and pulled it off.

"You pulled it's arm off," she stated.

"Yep," he replied. "Plastic."

"Very clever, nice trick. Who were they then? Students?" the girl asked like it was a prank. "Is this a student thing or what?"

"Why would they be students?" the Doctor questioned.

"I dunno," she replied.

"Well you said it. Why students?" he asked again.

"Oh! I know!" I shouted. "To get people drunk enough to agree to this, they'd have to be students!"

The Doctor gave me a look, telling me to shut it, then turned back to the girl. "Well?"

""Cause to get that many people dressed up and act silly, they got to be students," she exclaimed.

"That makes sense, well done," the Doctor told her. I pouted and stuck my tongue out like a child. "They're not students."

"Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's gonna call the police," she stated.

"Who's Wilson?" I asked.

"Chief electrician," she told me.

"Wilson's dead," the Doctor said. Nice way to sugar coat it, Doctor, I thought. The lift doors opened and we followed him out.

"That's just not funny, that's just sick," she said with a disgusted tone.

"Hold on, mind your eyes," he told her. He turned around and used his sonic screwdriver on the lift buttons.

"I've had enough of this, now!" she exclaimed. The buttons spark and she gasps. "Who are you then? Who's that lot down there? Who are they?" she yelled a she started chasing us down the hall.

"They're made of plastic, living plastic creatures," he explained as we race through the halls. "And they're being controlled by a relay device on the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this, so! I'm gonna go upstairs and blow'em up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me! No."

"Go home, go on!" I told her, shoving her out the door.  
"Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Oh, and don't tell anyone about this. You'll get them killed." I followed her out and the Doctor closed the door. She stood there for a second, then the door opened again and he poked his big head out.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Ree, by the way," he said motioning to me. "What's your name?"

"Rose," she said.

"Nice to meet you Rose. Now follow Ree and run for your life!" he shouted, shutting the door again. I grabbed her hand and started running, dragging her with me. I let go of her hand and watched her run back to her home, stopping across the street. I ran back to the TARDIS. I looked up and watched as the building exploded. After watching for a bit, Rose ran past me and the TARDIS, straight back home.

I saw the Doctor running away from the shop and towards the TARDIS. I waited next to the TARDIS, seeing as I didn't have a key.

"Hello," he said out of breath.

"Can we go in now? I'm hungry," I replied.

"Can't you get in?" he asked.

"No 'cause I don't have a key," I told him.

"Fine, I'll give you one later," he replied, unlocking the door. I rushed inside and ran towards the kitchen. I went into the pantry and found a bag of Midnight Milky ways, my favorite candy. I grabbed it and ran to my room.

I grabbed a book off the shelf called Divergent by Veronica Roth. I opened the bag of Milky ways, put on some music, and started reading. I feel asleep in my bed with candy wrappers spread around me and the book in my face with the song My Immortal by Evanescence playing.

* * *

**Third Person POV:**  
The Doctor went into Ree's room and saw she was asleep with a book in her face. He picked it up and put on the nightstand. He pulled a blanket over her and left, deciding to wake her up later.

* * *

**Ree's POV:**  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! went my alarm. I hit the snooze button with my fist, stopping the infuriating noise. Unfortunately, I smashed the clock to bits. I literally rolled out of bed and landed with a thunk, then went over to my closet and grabbed some clothes and a towel. I go over to my bathroom and got in the shower. I started singing, so I guess that's an old habit too. I stepped out of the shower and got dressed.

I went back to my room and over to the vanity, where I applied my usual makeup and put my long hair in a messy side braid. I pulled a beanie on my head and grabbed my iPod and head phones, walking towards the main room.

Once I arrived, I saw the Doctor under the grates, sprucing up the TARDIS. I sat on the steps, put on the head phones, turned on some Imagine Dragons, and tuned out the world. It took the Doctor nine tries to get me back to reality. When I finally snapped back, I took off my headphones and glared at him.

"What the hell do you want?" I growled. I really need to stay away from people during the morning.

"Got a new signal on the living plastic. Come on!" he said, dragging me out the door.

We traced the signal to someone's flat. The Doctor knelt down to the cat flap and used his sonic to take out the nails. I heard a familiar voice yelling and coming closer to the door. The door opened, revealing the girl from the shop, Rose.

"'Ello Rose!" I called from behind the Doctor. Sometimes, I really hate being 5' 3".

"What are you doing here?" the Doctor asked her, surprised.

"I live here," she told him.

"Well what do you do that for?" he questioned. I face-palmed.

""Cause I do," she told him. "And I'm only here 'cause someone blew up my job."

"Sorry 'bout that," I apologized, but she ignored me.

"Must've go the wrong signal," the Doctor said, ignoring both of us and pulled out his sonic, checking it. "You're not plastic, are you?" He tapped her forehead. "No, bone-head. Bye then!"

"You, inside, right now," Rose said, grabbing his arm and pulled him inside. "You too."I followed them inside.

"Who is it?" a voice called out. Must be her mum, I thought. Rose went in a door way and talked to her mum, saying we were here from the inquiry about last night. Her mum mentioned something about compensation. The Doctor walked by her room and stopped, with me standing in the shadows, out of sight.

"Um, ahem, I'm in my dressing gown," Rose's mum said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, you are," the Doctor replied.

"There's a strange man in my room," she said, messing with the belt of her gown.

"Yes, there is," he said. This is getting pathetic.

"Well anything could happen," she said, trying to sound seductive. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing.

"No," the Doctor said, then turned to me, seeing my bright red face. I finally uncovered my mouth and burst out laughing. He just shook his head and continued into the living room. I followed, finished with my fits of laughter.

"Don't mind the mess. Do you want coffee?" Rose asked, moving a stack of magazines.

"Might as well, thanks. Just milk," he said.

"Yes please! But just black, like my soul," I told her. They both stared at me like I was insane. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Rose just walked into the kitchen. The Doctor and I sat a magazine and opened it.

"That won't last, he's gay," I said.

"And she's an alien," the Doctor added.

"We should go to the police. Seriously, the three of us," Rose called from the kitchen. "I'm not blaming you, even if it was some sort of joke that just went wrong."

"Hm, sad ending," the Doctor said, flipping through a book.

"They said on the news they found a body," she continued.

"Rose Tyler," he mused, looking at an envelope, then turned to a mirror. "Ah, could've been worse. Look at the ears."

"All the same, he was nice. He was a nice bloke," Rose rambled on, totally ignoring everything. "And if we do go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying. I want you to explain everything."

"Maybe not," he replied. There was a rustling behind the couch.

"What's that? Have you got a cat?" I asked Rose. The Doctor looked behind the couch and gasped. An arm flew out and grabbed his throat, cutting off his circulation.

"Rose! Help us!" I yelled, pulling on the plastic arm. She walked in with three cups of coffee and set them on the table, sighing.

"I told Mickey to chuck that out," she said. "You're all the same, give children a plastic hand. Anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor what was it?" He finally tore off the plastic hand, only to have it fly towardsa my face and start suffocating me. He rushed towards me and tried to pull it off with Rose helping. We crashed on the glass coffee table, crushing it. The arm was pulled off my face and went onto Rose. The force of impact pushed her into the couch. The Doctor finally managed to grasp hold of the arm and use his sonic to cut off the signal.

"It's alright, I've stopped it," he claimed, tossing towards Rose. "There you go, see? 'Armless!"

"Do you think?" she asked, smacking him with it.

"Ow!" he cried in pain. He grabbed my hand and dragged my out of the flat and down flights of stairs with Rose chasing after us.

"Hold on you two. You can't just go swannin' off!" she said, pissed off.

"Yes we can!" I called back. "Here we are, this is us, swanning off."

"See ya!" the Doctor added.

"That arm was moving. It tried to kill me!" she cried, still pursuing us.

"10 out of 10 for observation," he replied sarcastically.

"You can't just walk away! It's not fair," she claimed.

"Sweetie, life's not fair. Deal with it," I retorted.

"You've got to tell me what's going on!" she yelled, clearly not getting the message.

"No we don't!" I replied in a sing-songing voice.

"All right then, I'll tell the police," she tried to threaten. "I'll tell everyone. You said if I did that I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me or I'll start talking."

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" he questioned.

"Sort of," she said softly.

"Doesn't work," he replied.

"Not at all!" I added cheerfully.

"Who are you?" she asked again.

"Told you, I'm the Doctor and that's Ree." He pointed to me and I grinned.

"Yupsidoodles!" I sounded like a child.

"Yeah, but Doctor what?" she questioned, not getting it.

"He's just 'the Doctor'," I told her.

"The Doctor?"

"Hello!" he waved. Rose and I giggled.

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" she asked.

"Sort of," he replied.

"Come on, you can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?" Damn she has a lot of questions.

"Nope! We were just..." he paused, thinking of how to describe it.

"Passing through!" I finished. He glared at me like he was going to say that. I just smirked.

"I'm a long way from home," he continued.

"And I have no home!" I interrupted. Que the glare.

"Okay, but what have I done wrong? How come those plastic things keep coming after me?" she complained.

"Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you. You were just an accident. You got in the way, that's all," he explained.

"It tried to kill me!" she exclaimed.

"It was after us, not you!" he yelled back.

"Last night, in the shop, we were there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, we were tracking it down, it was tracking us down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cause you met us," I explained.

"So what your saying is the entire world revolves around him?" she implied.

"Sort of, yeah," he replied.

"You're full of it!" she said.

"Tell me about it," I muttered, earning a smack from the plastic arm. Rose chuckled.

"But all this plastic, who else knows about it?" she asked in a serious tone.

"No one," I responded in the same tone.

"So you two are on your own?" She sounded sympathetic.  
'Well who else is there? I mean you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed and watch telly," he stated. "With all the time underneath you. There's a war going on!"

"Hey, start from the beginning," Rose said, grabbing the arm. "I mean, if we're gonna go after the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do- how did you kill it?"

"Oh I know the answer!" I shouted, raising my hand like a child, waving it around wildly. "The thing controlling sends life to the plastic . He cut off the signal, so now it's dead as a doornail!"

"Nice explanation. A+!" he told me.

"So that's like radio control?" Rose asked, trying to make a comparison.

"No, thought control," he replied. "You all right?"

"Yeah, but what's it being controlled for?" she asked.

"Long story," I said.

"But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies? What's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" she asks. We all chuckle.

"No," I replied. "It's not a price war."

"They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you," the Doctor said, suddenly serious. "Do you believe me?"

"No," Rose responded.

"But you're still listening," I reminded her. The Doctor and I started to walk back to the TARDIS.

"Really though - Doctor, Ree - tell me, who are you?" she asked once more. We turned around and looked at her. I could see his smile fading.

"Do you know what we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when you're a kid. The first time they tell you that the world's turning, and you just can't quite believe it 'cause everything looks like it's standing still," he started. "I can feel it. The turn of the Earth," he grabs our hands. "The ground beneath our feet is spinning 1,000 miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling 'round the sun at 67,000 miles an hour. And I can feel it. We're fall through space, the three of us, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go... That's who I am."

"What about Ree?" she asked.

"I appeared on his ship a month ago with no memories of my past life, only a few useless things. I don't know who I am," i told her.

"Now forget us, Rose Tyler. Go home," he said, taking the plastic hand. We walked back to the TARDIS when I turned around to wave good bye. I saw a newspaper and went over to see the date, which was February 27th, my birthday. We went into the TARDIS and I retreated to my room and decided to talk to Sexy.

_Hey Sexy, we're back!_

_Hello Ree, how are you?_

_I great! Today happens to be my birthday!_

_Oh, well happy birthday Ree!_

_Do we have the ingredients in the kitchen to make cupcakes and cookies?_

_I believe so. I just restocked food yesterday._

_Okay, coolio. I'll be baking in the kitchen! Talk to you later!_

_Good bye Ree._

I walk into the kitchen and plug my iPod into the speakers and start blasting some Flyleaf. God I love this band. I made my way over to the pantry and fridge to grab ingredients. I busied myself by making chocolate chip cookies and chocolate cupcakes with blue butter cream icing. I had just finished frosting the cupcakes and was eating one when the Doctor walked in.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Baking cookies and cupcakes," I replied.

"What you doing that for?" he questioned.

"I saw today's date on a newspaper," I said.

"And?" he asked, still confused.

"It's my birthday!" I said, excited. "Have a cupcake!"

"Okay then. Happy birthday," he said, taking a bite. "We have to go back out. Got another plastic signal, but it's much stronger. You have blue frosting on your nose, by the way."

I wiped off the icing with my finger and stuck it in my mouth. "Delicious!"

I turned off the oven and went back to my room to clean up. I finished up and headed back to the main room so we could get that plastic thing once and for all.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading! Ree's outfit for this episode is on my Polyvore. The link to it is in my bio. Please review, follow, and favorite! It means a lot to me! Oh, and anything in italics is Ree and the TARDIS talking.


	3. Chapter 3: Rose part 2

**Author's Note:** It's Abby! Okay, here's part 2 of Rose! R&R!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any other books, movies, music, etc I use in my story. I only own Ree and any other characters I make up.**_

* * *

**Ree's POV:**  
After going down a few wrong turns, we managed to track this signal down to a pizza parlor. We walked in and saw Rose and some guy at a table. They were totally ignoring us. The Doctor pointed he sonic at them, then turned to me.

"The signal's coming from the man next to Rose," he said.

"Okay. How are we supposed to get to the Nestene consciousness with that?" I asked.

"We'll need the head," he stated, then grabbed a champagne bottle and went towards their table. I quickly followed. He stopped at their table, where they were arguing about something. A closer look told me they were talking about the Doctor.

"Here's your champagne," the Doctor said, but Plastic Mickey ignored him.

"We didn't order any champagne. Where's the Doctor?" he asked Rose again.

"Madam, your champagne," I told Rose, but I was ignored as well.

"It's not ours. Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?" she asked him worriedly.

"I need to find out what he knows, so where is he?" Plastic Mickey asked harshly.

"Doesn't anybody want this champagne?" the Doctor complained.

"Look, we didn't order it-" Plastic Mickey looked up. "Ah, gotcha."

"Don't mind me, I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house!" The Doctor started shaking the bottle. The top popped off and sunk into Plastic Mickey's forehead and he spit it out his mouth.

"Anyway," Plastic Mickey said, turning his hand into a chopper and smashed the table in half. The Doctor tackled him and pulled off it's head.

"Don't think that's gonna stop me," the head said. People started screaming and Rose sounded the fire alarm, getting everyone outside the restaurant.

"Everyone out! Get out now!" I yelled, pushing a couple towards an exit. I saw the Doctor and Rose going out to the kitchen, so I hopped across the tables that were still standing to reach them and leave.

We got out of the place and locked the plastic body in there. The Doctor used his sonic on it to stop it. Rose rushed over to the gate and tried to open it.

"Open the gate! Use that tube thing, come one!" she yelled.

"Sonic screwdriver," I corrected.

"Use it!" she yelled again.

"Nah. Tell you what, let's go in here," he said, following me into the TARDIS.

"We can't hide inside a wooden box!" she cried.

"This isn't a wooden box!" I called. A few seconds later, she burst inside and shut the doors. She looked around, shocked, then ran back outside, only to come in again.

"It's gonna follow us!" she said.

"The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me they've tried. Now shut up a minute," the Doctor told Rose. I smacked his arm.

"Be nice!" I scolded.

"Fine! You see, the arm was too simple, but a head's perfect. I can use it's signal to trace it back to the original source," he explained to us. "Right, where do you want to start?"

"Um, the inside's bigger than the outside?" she said uncertainly.

"Yep!" I replied cheerfully. I let the Doctor explain the rest while I raced to the kitchen to get a cookie. When I get back, she's crying.

"What did you do?" I yelled at him and gave a Rose a hug.

"It's all right, just a bit of culture shock, happens to the best of us," he said.

"Did they kill him? Mickey?" she asked. "Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?"

"Oh. I didn't think of that," the Doctor said, which caused me to go back us and punch his shoulder again.

"Ugh! You can be such an idiot!" I told him.

"He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head, they copied him, and you didn't even think? And now you're just gonna let him melt?" she said through tears.

"Melt?" The Doctor looked at the head, and sure enough, it was melting."Oh, no, no, no, no!"

"What are you doing?" Rose questioned.

"He's following the signal. but it's fading since the head is melting," I explained to her as I gave her another hug.

"Wait a minute. I've got it," he said quietly, but then, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Almost there!" he yelled. When we landed, he launched himself out of the doors, with me closely following.

"Don't go out there! It's not safe!" Rose called, following us.

"I lost the signal. I got so close," he told me, frustrated.

"We've moved," Rose stated. "Does it fly?"

"Disappears her and reappears there, you wouldn't understand," he replied, looking at the water.

"If we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing?" she asked.

"It melted with the head," I said.

"Are you gonna witter on all night?" the Doctor asked rudely, which earned another smack from yours truely.

"I'll have to tell his mother. I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again!" she yelled at him. "You were right, you are alien."

"Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey-" he started.

"Yeah, he's not a kid!" she interrupted.

"It's because I'm busy trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering about on top of this planet. all right?" he shouted.

" 'All right'?!" she yelled back.

"Yes, it is!" he shouted.

"OH MY GODS, SHUT IT! JUST FUCKING SHUT IT! WE AREN'T GOING TO GET ANYTHING DONE IF WE JUST SIT HERE ON OUR ASSES AND YELL AT EACH OTHER! OKAY?" I practically screamed.

"Okay," they both muttered.

"If you are an alien, how come you sound like you're from the North?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Lots of planets have a North," he retorted.

"I thought I said stop arguing!" I shouted, giving them both my best death glare. They backed away a few steps.

"What's a police public call box?" Rose asked quietly.

"It's a telephone box, from the 1950s," he explained. "It's a disguise."

"Okay," Rose chuckles. "And this living plastic, what has it got against us?"

"Nothing! it loves you!" I said.

"You've got such a good planet- lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air- perfct," the Doctor added. "Just what the Nestene consciousness needs. It;s food stock was destroyed in the Time War, all it's protein planets rotted, so Earth equals dinner!'

"Anyway of stopping it?" she asked.

"Anti-plastic," he relied, pulling a tube of blue liquid from his jacket. "But first, we've got to find it. How can you hid something that big in a city this small?"

"Hold on, hide what?" Rose asked confused.

"The transmitter," he explained. "The consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal."

"What's it look like?"

"Like a transmitter- round and massive, somewhere slap-bag in the middle of London. A huge metal circular structure. Like a dish, a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing, must be completely invisible."

I looked and saw that in front of us was the London Eye. Rose and I looked at each other, nodding to inform the other that they both figured it out. We looked behind him and he turned around, then back to us.

"What?" We look behind him, nodding our heads in that direction. It takes us three more tried to get him to notice the London Eye. "What is it?" We just rolled our eyes, then looked back over to the Eye.

"Oh. Fantastic," he said smiling. He raced down the sidewalk on the bridge with Rose and I behind him. He reached out and grabbed one of our hands and pulled us ran down some stairs and over to the Eye. We stopped in front of it for a moment.

"Think of it. Plastic, all over the world. Every artificial thing waiting to come alive," he mused. "The shop-window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables-"

"The breast implants," Rose interrupted, sending me into fits of laughter.

"Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath," he pondered. Rose went over the the railing and pointed out a hatch on the ground..

"What about down here?" she asked. We rushed over and saw what she was talking about. I leaned over the railing to see what she was talking about since I'm so short.

"Looks good to me," the Doctor replied. He went down a set of stairs towards the hatch and opened it. He climbed the ladder down, Rose went second, and I jumped in last. We went through another door and into a room, with a pit of melted plastic in the middle.

"The Nestene consciousness," the Doctor pointed out, confirming my suspicions. "The thing in that vat there. A living plastic creature."

"Well, then, tip in your anti-plastic and let's go," Rose said blatantly.

"We're not here to kill it," I told her. "We've got to give it a chance. Every living creature has a chance. If they waste it, fine by me, but they still get one."

"Well said, Ree," the Doctor complimented. He walked to a balcony in front of the Consciousness. I went and stood next to him.

"I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract, according to convention fifteen of the Shadow Proclamation," he said. The Consciousness grumbled in response.

"Thank you. If I might have permission to approach," he asked. More grunts. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rose run over to Mickey.

"Doctor, they kept him alive," she told him.

"Yeah that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy," he said, going down closer to the Consciousness with me following.

"You knew that and you never said?' Rose questioned.

"Can we keep the domestics outside? Thank you," he replied, going down the stairs. I hopped down them, three at a time. We walked on to a platform near the Consciousness.

"Am I addressing the Consciousness?" he asked the blob. A shape resembling a face appeared in it. "Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off." The blob made some squealing noises, sounding offended. "Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights." More growls.

"I AM TALKING!" he yelled, interrupting it. "This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learned how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf, please just go."

"Doctor! Ree!" Rose shouted, pointing behind us. Suddenly, my arms were pinned behind me by plastic dummies, same with the Doctor. I kept struggling against them. I saw one of the dummies restraining the Doctor pulled the anti=plastic from his jacket.

"That was just insurance. I wasn't gonna use it," he tried to explain. The creature growled some more. "I'm not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy, I swear I'm not." The creature grunted again and the Doctor looked confused. "What do you mean?"

A door opened behind us, revealing the TARDIS. "Oh, oh, no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship," he told the blob. It squealed some more, making the Doctor's face fall to a frown.

"That's not true! I should know. I was there!" he yelled at it. "I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world. I couldn't save any of them." His voice sounded so sad, regretful even.

"What's it doing?" I asked at the same time as Rose.

"It's the TARDIS," he told us. "The Nestene's identified superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it! Now!"

Rose ignored him and pulled out her mobile, probably to phone her mum.

"The activation signal! It's transmitting!" the Doctor cried. A blue beam was sent out to every single piece of plastic. "Get out Rose! Just get out!"

"The stairs have gone!" she shouted. She took Mickey over to the TARDIS, then looked around. The dummies were really starting to hurt me and they were pulling us closer to the blob. She ran over to a chain and pulled on it, mumbling to herself. She grabbed the chain and swung Tarzan-style across the room, knocking over the dummies restraining me and sending the one holding the anti-plastic into the Consciousness.

The Doctor caught Rose and pulled her into the TARDIS. I followed, dragging Mickey as well. The Doctor started the engines and got us out as we left the place. I heard explosions outside of the ship.

Mickey ran out of it once we stopped, totally freaked. Rose walked out too. She took out her mobile, dialing a number. It was a short call.

"Fat lot of good you were," she said, going over to Mickey.

"Nestene Consciousness? Easy," the Doctor said from the door way of the TARDIS, snapping his fingers. I slipped under his arm and walked outside, leaning against the side, crossing my arms.

"You were useless in there," Rose told us. "You'd be dead if it wasn't for me."

"Yeah, I suppose so," I said.

"Thank you," he murmured. "Right, then. We'll be off, unless, I don't know..."

"Do you want to come with us?" I finished. "This box doesn't just travel through London. It takes you anywhere in any galaxy. Free of charge!"

"Don't! They're aliens!" warned Mickey.

"Oi! I'm 100% human!" I shouted, feeling offended.

"He's not wrong about me," he told them. "You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go, uh... anywhere."

"Is it always this dangerous?" she questioned.

"Sometimes, yeah," I replied. Mickey wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing her tight.

"Yeah, I can't. I've, um... I've got to find my mum and someone's got to look out for this stupid lump, so..." she trailed off, the grin slipping off my face.

"Okay," the Doctor said. "See you around." We turned and walked back into the TARDIS. I stopped and waved good bye. The Doctor closed the door and turned on the engines.

"Wait!" I told him. "We forgot something!" He looked at me, but turned around. I peeked out the door and looked at Rose. "Oh yeah, did I mention it also travels in time?"

Rose came running into the TARDIS after a few seconds. "Welcome back to the TARDIS!" I said. I dragged her towards the kitchen and gave her a cupcake.

"What's this for?" she asked, confused.

"It's a cupcake for you to eat," I told her.

"Yeah, but why do you have cupcakes?" she asked again.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Today's my birthday!" I said excited.

"Oh, well, happy birthday Ree!" she said. "How old are you?"

"Um, eighteen, I think. Yeah, eighteen."

"Cool, I'm nineteen." We each have a cupcake, then bring one for the Doctor back to the console room. I went back to my room, I was so tired out. On my bed, wrapped up in blue wrapping paper, was a gift. I picked it up and read the tag. It said 'To: Ree From: Sexy.' I smiled, unwrapping it. It was a manual on how to drive the TARDIS. I thanked her, then went down into the console room, where the other two were waiting.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, thanks for reading! Review, favorite, and/or follow! It means a lot to me! Ree's outfit for this chapter/episode is on my Polyvore, there's a link in my bio. :) (Sorry for the crappy ending, didn't know how to end it.)


	4. Chapter 4: The End of the World Part 1

**Author's Note:** Hello lovely readers! Happy Halloween! Sorry about the late update. I was busy painting my pumpkin with fandom stuff and getting ready that I didn't have a lot of time to update. If you're wondering, I went as Tris Prior from Divergent. My friends were book characters as well. I went trick-or-treating as well. (Don't judge me) Anyway, enjoy the chapter! Ree's outfit for this episode is on my Polyvore. :) Link is in my bio.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any books, movies, music, etc that I mention or use in this story. I only own Ree and any other characters I make up.**_

* * *

**Ree's POV:**  
I took my usual place on the stair case and took out my book, this time I was reading Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. It was very good, and it was an older copy, so it smelled amazing.

Right then, Rose Tyler, tell me, where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time?" the Doctor asked. "It's your choice, what's it gonna be?"

"Oh, forwards," she told him. He pressed a few buttons.

"How far?" He had his hands hovering over the controls.

"One hundred years," she told him after thinking for a second. He spun a dial and flicked a switch. There was a rumbling, then it stopped.

"There you go, step outside those doors. It's the 22nd century," he said, pointing towards the doors.

"You're kidding."

"That's a bit boring though. Do you want to go further?"

"Fine by me."He spun the dial even further. More buttons and rumbling.

"Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12,005, the New Roman Empire," he boasted.  
"You think you're so impressive," she taunted.

"I am so impressive," he retorted.

"You wish," she told him.

"Right then, I'll take you to the year 99,999," he said.

"Isn't that a bit boring?" I called. I got up and walked over to the Doctor, and whispered in his ear about taking her to see the end of the Earth. He nodded.

"Scratch that, I have the perfect place." She looked over to me.

"Hey, you asked for it," I told her, crossing my arms and jutting out a hip. The Doctor spun the dial extremely fast, turned a few knobs, and some other things. The engine made it's unique song and we were off.

"Where are we?" Rose asked when we had landed. I just motioned towards the doors. "What's out there?" She walked out of the doors and into a modern-looking room. I followed with the Doctor coming last. He messed with the control panel to get it to allow the TARDIS. Rose stopped in front of the window.

"You lot. You spend all your time thinking about dying, like you're gonna get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive," he said. "This is the year 5.5/apple/26, five billion years in your future. And this is the day, this is the day the sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world."

We were walking down a hallway when our silence was interrupted by the intercom, telling when Earth death was scheduled and something about the guests.

"So, when it says 'Guests', does that mean people?" Rose asked when the intercom was finished with announcements.

"Depends what you mean by people," I told her.

"I mean people, humans. What do you mean?" she questioned.

"Aliens!" the Doctor and I said at the same time. We rounded a corner and came to the doors to another room, probably the observation deck. The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and began to mess with the lock to let us in.

"What are they doing on board this spaceship? What's it all for?" Rose asked.

"Well first, this isn't really a spaceship, it's more like an observation deck. Second, the great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn," I explained.

"What for?" she asked again.

"Fun!" the Doctor exclaimed. She frowned.

"Oh, and when I say 'the great and the good', I really mean the rich," I told her.

"But, hold on, they did this on "Newsround Extra", the sun expanding. That takes hundreds of years," Rose said.

"Millions," I corrected.

"The planet's now the property of th nation trust. They've been keeping it preserved," the Doctor started. He pointed out in front of Earth at s bunch of satellites. "See down there? Gravity satellites holding back the Sun."

"The planet looks the same as ever. I thought the continents shifted and things," Rose replied.

"They did, but the Trust shifted them back. That's classic Earth. But now the money's run out and nature's taking over the show," I answered.

"How long does it have?" she asked.

"About half an hour. Then the planet gets roasted and BOOM! Good bye Earth, hello flying chunks of rock," I replied.

"Is that why we're here? I mean, is that what you two do - jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?" she joked.

"We're not saving it. Earth's time is up," he told her.

"But what about the people?" she asked.

"It's empty. They've all gone, all left," he replied.

"Who the hell are you?" a voice demanded from behind us, cutting Rose off.

"Well aren't you pleasant?" I replied sarcastically.

"But how did you get in?" the blue man questioned. "This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way, any time now-"

"No, that's me. I'm a guest. Look, I've got an invitation," the Doctor interrupted, flashing the blue man his phsycic paper. "Look, it's fine, see? 'The Doctor plus two'. I'm the Doctor, and this is Rose Tyler and Ree, my plus two. Is that all right?"

"Well, obviously. Apologies, et cetera," the blue guy apologized. "If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy." He walked away.

"The paper's slightly psychic. Shows them whatever I want them to see," the Doctor explained to Rose.

"Saves us lots of time and trouble," I added.

"He's blue," Rose stated.

"Yep," I said.

"Okay," she responded. The blue guy went up to the podium and started to talk.

"We have in attendance, the Doctor, Rose Tyler, and Ree. Thank you. All staff to their positions," he announced. Little blue figures all clad in black started to fill the room. "Come on. Thank you. Quick as we can. Come along, come along." The little blue people got to their stations. "And now might I introduce the next honored guest? Representing the forest of Cheem, we have Trees. Mainly Jabe, Lute, and Coffa."

The glass doors opened, revealing the three tree people. "There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace," the blue guy announced. "If you can keep the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon." Out came a blue thing in a moving chair. "And next, from financial family seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme." A bunch of guys in dark hoods came next. The Doctor and I looked at Rose, who had complete shock written all over her face, then looked at each other, smiling.

The Inventors of Hyposlip Travel systems came in, then a lot of other aliens. The introductions were done. Now the gifts of peace had started. Jabe and her family had come first.

"A gift of peace," she said with a curtsy. She handed us a small tree in a pot. "I bring you a cutting of my grandfather."

"Thank you," I told her, taking the plant. I then nudged the Doctor, to get him to give them something in return.

"I give you, in return, air from my lungs," he told her, blowing some air on them.

"How.. intimate," Jabe replied.

"There's more where that came from," he said. I turned to Rose and made a gagging face. She stifled a giggle.

"I bet there is," Jabe said, then walked away. The Face of Boe entered the room next. Apparently, he was the sponsor of this event.

"The Moxx of Balhoon," the Doctor introduced as it came closer.

"My felicitations upon this historical happenstance. I bring you the gift of bodily salivas." He spat on Rose and I could barely stop the laughter bubbling in my throat.

"Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme!" I exclaimed as they came towards us.

"I bring you air from my lungs," the Doctor told them.

"A gift of peace in all good faith," it said in a dark, robotic tone. It handed me a small metal ball, which I began to toss around in my hands.

"And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and gentleman, trees and multiforms, consider the Earth memory of this dying world, we call forth the Last Human, the Lady Cassandra O' 17." In came a piece of skin stretched across a metal rectangle.

"Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know. It's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference!" she boasted. "Look how thin I am! Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over 2,000." I rolled my eyes.

"Moisturize me, moisturize me," she said hurriedly to the men beside her. One of them lifts his spray-thing and spritzes her with something. Rose started to creep closer. "Truly, I am the Last Human. My father was a Texan, my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth, and they were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honor them and say, good bye." Cassandra started to sniffle, probably fake. " Oh, no tears, no tears."

"Behold, I bring gifts from Earth itself. The last remaining ostrich egg. Legend says it has a wingspan of 50 feet and blew fire from its was that my third husband?" I snorted, this was so stupid. I looked over to the Doctor and saw his amused smile. Cassandra chuckles at her own joke. "Oh, no. Oh don't laugh, I'll get laughter lines. Ahem, and here, another rarity." The blue men pulled out a juke box from the 1950's. "According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!" I was about to start laughing, but the Doctor nudged me and gave me a stern look. A blue man pressed a button on the juke box and it started to play Tainted Love by Soft Cell. The Doctor takes my hands and pulls me into a little dance.

"Refreshments will now be served," the blue guy, who I guessed was the steward, announced."Earth death in 30 minutes."

Rose looked around, a bit disoriented, then slipped away. I went and followed her. The Doctor followed both of us, but was stopped by Jabe, who flashed a light on him.

Rose went down a hallway and stood in front of the window, gazing at the Sun. I went up to her and gave her hand a friendly squeeze. A blue lady walked up behind us. We both whipped our heads around, which caused my ponytail to hit my face.

"Sorry, are we allowed to in here?" Rose asked her. She looked at us for a second, like she was waiting for something.

"You have to give us permission to talk," she told us.

"Oh, um, well you have permission," I said to her. She seemed very kind.

"Thank you, and no, you're not in the way. Guests are allowed any where," she replied.

"What's your name?" Rose questioned.

"Raffalo," Raffalo responded.

"Raffalo?" Rose asked to make sure she heard correctly.

"Yes miss." She pressed a few buttons on the panel.

"I'm Ree and this is Rose Tyler," I told her.

"I won't be long. Just got to carry out some maintenance. There's a tiny glitch in the Face of Boe's suite. There must be something blocking the system. He's not getting any hot water," she explained.

"So, you're a plumber?" Rose asked. This girl was full of questions.

"That's right, miss," Raffalo replied.

"They still have plumbers?" Rose said, disbelievingly.

"I would hope so, else I wouldn't have a job," said Raffalo jokingly.

"Where are you from?" I asked her.

"Crespallion," came her reply.

"Is that a planet?" questioned Rose.

"No, Crespallion's a part of the Jaggit Brocade, affiliated to the Scarlet Junction, convex 56," she responded. Rose and I just nodded like we knew what she was saying. "Where are you two from? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, not at all. I have no clue, actually. I just woke up one day, on a spaceship, with no memories, nothing except my watch..." I trailed off, my hand subconsciously pulling out my watch and playing with it.

"Um.. I don't know, a long way away. I just sort of hitched a lift with these people. I didn't even think about it," Rose went on. "I don't even know who they are. They are complete stranger..."

"Anyway, don't let me keep you. Good luck with that!" I called to Raffalo, pulling Rose back to the observation room.

"Thank you!" she called back. "And, uh, thank you for the permission. Not many people are that considerate."

"Your welcome. See you later," Rose told her. We walked down a hallway, away from Raffalo. We went into a private observation room and sat on the steps. I took out my necklace and traced the designs on the watch with my fingertip. Rose tossed the metal ball from the Adherents back and forth. An electronic voice told us there was 25 minutes until Earth death.

"Oh, thanks," Rose muttered sarcastically. She set down the ball and picked up the cutting of Jabe's grandfather. "Hello, my name's Rose. That's a sort of plant. We might be related."

"Rose, you do realize you're talking to a twig, right?" I asked her, chuckling.

"Yeah, I know. I sound like an idiot, don't I?" she replied, sighing.

"Sort of, yeah." We stared at the window for a minute, but the silence was broken by the sound of a certain sonic screwdriver.

"Rose? Ree? You two in there?" the Doctor said, walking in. He sat down opposite to us. "Aye-aye. What do you think, then?"

"Rose was talking to a twig!" I told him in a sing-songey tone, which earned me a punch in the arm from Rose. The Doctor chuckled as I made my way over to him, rubbing my arm and muttering a few choice words.

"I'm great. Yeah, fine," she said uncertainly. "Once you get past the slightly psychic paper. They're just so.. alien."

"What?" I asked her, confused.

"The aliens are so alien. You look at 'em, and they're alien," she tried to explain.

"Good thing we didn't take you to the Deep South," the Doctor told her, jokingly, and nudged my shoulder. I giggled.

"Where are you from?" Rose asked the Doctor. His smiled turned to a frown and his eyes looked pained. I knew this was a painful subject for him since he told me about it. I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"All over the place," he replied shakily.

"They all speak English," Rose stated, clearly getting that he wanted to stay away from the topic of his home.

"Nope, you just hear English. It's a gift of the TARDIS," I explained to her. "The telepathic field, gets inside your brain, translates. That's also why she talks to me."

"What? She talks to you?" the Doctor asked, suspiciously.

"What? I didn't just say anything," I said quickly. He just gave me a look saying we would talk about it later.

"It's inside my brain?" Rose asked.

"In a good way," I tried to assure her.

"Your machine gets inside my head. It gets inside my head and it changes my mind, and you didn't even ask?" Rose exclaimed.

"I didn't think about it like that," the Doctor told her.

"No! You were too busy thinking up cheap shops about the Deep South," she retorted. "Who are you, then, Doctor? Who are you, too, Ree? What are you called? What sort of alien are you?"

"I'm just the Doctor," he told her. I grabbed his hand, rubbing circles on the back of it.

"I'm Ree, a human. That's all I know," I said.

"What planet are you from?" Rose asked.

"Well it's not as if you know where it is," the Doctor replied. I sent Rose a glare.

"Where are you from?" she insisted.

"Why the hell does it matter?" I shouted at her.

"Tell me who you are!" she demanded. I scowled.

"This is who I am, right here, right now, all right?" he yelled. "All that counts is here and now, and this is me!"

"Yeah and I'm here too, 'cause you brought me here, so just tell me!" she shouted back. The Doctor just stood up and walked towards the window. I got up and gave him a hug, we stayed like that for a little bit. Rose followed and stood next to us.

"All right. As my mate Shareen says, 'don't argue with the designated driver,'" she said, surrendering. She pulled out her phone, "Can't exactly call for a taxi. There's no signal. We're out of range, just a bit."

"Tell you what," he replied and took her phone, took out the battery and put in a different one. "With a bit of jiggery-pokery..."

"Is that a technical term, 'jiggery-pokery'?" I giggled.

"Yeah, I came first in jiggery-pokery," he replied. "What about you?"

"No, I failed hullabaloo," I said.

"Aw. There you go," he told Rose, handing her back her phone. She dialed a number, presumably her mum's, and pressed call, bringing the phone to her ear. Her face had pure shock on it as she heard it ringing.

"Mum?- Nothing. You all right, though?- What day is it?- Yeah, um.. I was just calling 'cause I might be late home.- No, I'm fine. Top of the world," she conversed with her mum. I laughed when she said 'Top of the world.

"Think that's amazing? You want to see the bill," the Doctor joked. Rose still looked shocked.

"That was five billion years ago. So, she's dead now," Rose said. We nodded. "Five billion years later, my mum's dead."

"You must be fun at parties," I told her. There was a rumble and then the Doctor said, "That's not supposed to happen."

* * *

**Author's note: **So thanks for reading! I was going to make this episode a full chapter, but I didn't have a lot of time. Review, favorite, and follow! It means a lot!

-Abby


	5. Chapter 5: The End of the World part 2

**Author's note:** Hello my lovely readers! Thank you Damon's Charlene and TimeLadyHope for reviewing! They really made my day! Just ask my friends, I was squealing with Joy. Oh, and go check out Damon's Charlene, they have some really good Doctor Who fanfiction. My favorite is Charlene, Charlene Who? Anyways, onto The End of the World part 2! Ree's outfit for this episode is on my Polyvore, which is linked in my bio.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the books, movies, music etc. I use in this story. I only own Ree and any other characters I make up. ;)**_

* * *

**Ree's POV:**  
"Honored guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause turbulence, thanking you," the Steward paged over the intercom. We were rushing down a hallway and burst back into the main observation room.

"That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that," the Doctor said, messing with the wall panel. He turned around. "What do you think Jabe? Listen to the engines. They've pitched up about 30 hertz. Is that dodgy or what?"

"It's the sound of metal. It doesn't make any sense to me," she replied.

"Where's the engine room?" he asked Jabe.

"I don't know," she said. "But the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite. I could show you and.. your wives?"

"Oh, they're not my wives," the Doctor said.

"Partners?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Concubines?" I began to feel insulted.

"Nope."

"Prostitutes?" I gave her my best death glare.

"Whatever we are, it must be invisible. Do you mind?" I said angrily.

"Tell you what, you two go and pollinate. We're gonna catch up with the family. Quick word with Michael Jackson," Rose continued, motioning towards Cassandra.

"Ree, don't start a fight," the Doctor reminded me.

"Why must you pick on me?" I sent him a playful glare. "And I want you home by midnight!" Rose giggled at that. They left and we walked towards Cassandra.

"Earth death in fifteen minutes," came the announcement to remind us.

"Hello, Lady Cassandra," I said to her politely.

"Hello. What are your names?" she asked with the same fake politeness.

"I'm Ree and this Is Rose Tyler," I told her. We gazed at the sun for a minute.

"Soon the sun will blossom into a Red Giant, and my home will die." Cassandra broke the silence. She wheeled herself closer to the window. "That's where I used to live, when I was little, down there. Mummy and Daddy had a house built into the side of the Los Angeles Crevass. Ah, I'd have such fun."

"What happened to everyone else? The human race, where did it go?" I voiced my questioned out loud.

"They say mankind has touched every star in the sky," replied Cassandra.

"So you're not the last human," Rose said.

"I am the last pure human," she explained. "The others mingled. Oh, they call themselves new humans, and proto-humans, and digi-humans, and even humanish. But do you know what I call them? Mongrels."

"Right. And you stayed behind," I said.

"I kept myself pure." I frowned.

"How many operations have you had?" I questioned.

"708. Next week it's 709. I'm having my blood bleached." I nodded like I thought this was interesting. "Is that why you wanted a word? You could be flatter, Rose. You've got a little bit of a chin poking out. And Ree, you're nose..."

"There is nothing wrong with my nose!" I exclaimed. "I'd rather die than alter my body! It's disgusting!"

"I would too," Rose added.

"Honestly, it doesn't hurt," Cassandra tried to persuade.

"No, I mean it. I would rather die," Rose said.

"It's better to die than live like you, a bitchy trampoline," I told her, then stuck out my tongue like a child.

"Oh well. What do you know?" the bitchy trampoline muttered.

"I was born on that planet. And so was my mum, and so was my dad, and that makes me officially the last human being in this room. 'Cause you're not human, Cassandra. You've had it all nipped and tucked and flattened 'til there's nothing left. Anything human got chucked in the bin. You're just skin, Cassandra, lipstick and skin. Nice talking," Rose yelled angrily.

"Good bye Cassandra. You are officially the most fucked-up thing on this ship." I flipped her off, then stormed out after Rose. I caught up to her and opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off by a hit to the back of my head, knocking me out. I was awake long enough to see Rose crumple to the floor after me.

* * *

I was woken up by Rose, who was shaking me for apparently the last five minutes. I sat up groggily and looked around.

"Rose, where are we?" I asked her.

"I don't know, probably another observation room," she replied.

"_Sunfilter descending. Sunfilter descending_." I panicked as the sunfilter went down slowly. We ran up to the doors and started pounding on the them.

"Let us out! Let us out!" Rose cried desperately.

"Help us! Someone help!" I shouted. We kept repeating ourselves until we heard footsteps.

"Is anyone in there?" we heard the Doctor's voice ask.

"Doctor! Thank god!" I called.

"Let us out!" Rose cried.

"Oh, well it would be you too. Ree, you started a fight, didn't you?" he replied sarcastically.

"Shut the hell up and open the damn door!" I screamed.

"Hold on! Give me two ticks," he said calmly. The intercom kept telling us the sunfilter was descending, which only made Rose panic even more. Then, "_Sunfilter rising_."

I sunk down to the floor and sighed in relief. Rose stopped banging on the door. "_Sunfilter descending. Sunfilter descending_."

"That's just what we need. The computer's getting clever," the Doctor mumbled.

"Stop mucking about!" Rose yelled to him.

"I'm not mucking about, it's fighting back!" he called.

"Open the door!" I demanded. The scorching beams got so close we had to go down a few stairs.

"The lock's melted!" I cried.

"_Sunfilter rising. Sunfilter rising_." the intercom told us.

"The doors won't open. Stay there, don't move!" he yelled to us.

"Where the hell are we supposed to go? Peru? Wait never mind, I've been banned from there **(Little Mortal Instruments reference)**," I yelled back sarcastically. There was no reply, which meant he left us. "Doctor! You asshat!"

"You really like to curse, don't you?" Rose asked.

"It's what happens when I get mad. Piss me off and I will start to use some very colorful vocabulary," I explained. I took off my jacket, as it was getting really hot

"_Heat levels rising_." the voice warned us.

"Hey! I have an idea that could get us out!" I exclaimed. But before I could do anything, the shield started malfunctioning and the window was cracking. Burning rays slipped through and pierced the walls. I yelped. We were pinned against the walls.

The shields were suddenly raised and the exoglass repaired itself. I took a few deep breaths, then stood up. I offered a hand to Rose and pulled her up. "How about I get us out of here?"

"How exactly are you gonna do that?" she questioned.

I whipped out my iPhone and pulled up the laser app. I turned it on and made a hole in the wall. "Why must you doubt me?" I asked, stepping through it. She followed me and we made our way back to the main observation room.

We walked in and I gasped at the destruction. Rose and I walked around, assessing the damage. There were tears on the verge on of spilling as I counted the dead. The Doctor came in and passed us, heading straight for the Jabe's family. I had this horrible feeling she was dead. They started talking and then the two trees hugged.

"Are you all right?" Rose asked him.

"Yeah, I'm all right. I'm bristling with ideas, full of them. Idea number one- teleportation through 5,000 degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two- this feed must be hidden nearby." He walked over to the ostrich egg and smashed it open to reveal a transmitter. "Idea number three- if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed." He turned a dial on the transmitter and there was a shuddering noise.

"Oh, you should have seen their little alien face." I shuddered, knowing that voice. Cassandra appeared in front of us. "Oh. "

"The last human," the Doctor announced.

"So, you passed my little test. Bravo," Cassandra said, trying to make an excuse. "This makes you eligable to join the.. the Human Club."

"People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them!" I yelled at her.

"It depends on your definition of 'people', and that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries," she told us. "Take me to court then, Doctor, Ree, and watch me smile and cry and flutter." The was creaking noise.

"And creak?" I asked her, smirking.

"And what?" She sounded a bit frightened.

"Creak. You're creaking," the Doctor said.

"What? Ah! I'm drying out!" Cassandra cried. "Oh, sweet heavens! Moisturize me! Moisturize me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot."

"You raised the temperature," I reminded her.

"Have pity! Moisturize me!" she yelped in agony. "Oh, oh, Doctor!"

"Help her," Rose whispered in my ear.

"I 'll do anything," she moaned.

"Everything has it's time and everything dies," the Doctor said to Rose.

"I'm... too...young!" were her last words before exploding on us. I ducked behid the Doctor and used him as a shield. The Doctor walked away and I followed him. He stopped when we got back to Sexy.

"Doctor, are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine," he tried to reassure me.

"No, you're not. And that worries me," I told him.

"I'm fine, honestly," he said looking into my eyes. I grabbed his hands.

"You are not fine. Tell me, what happened to Jabe?" I questioned.

"She died, okay? A lot of deaths occurred today and I could have prevented them!" he practically yelled.

"No, there was nothing you could have done. Like you said, everything has it's time." I engulfed him in a hug and he rested his chin on top of my head. "Let's go get Rose."

We found Rose in the main observation room staring out the window. The Doctor stayed in the doorway while I went up beside her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She turned around and gave me a grateful smile. The Doctor walked towards us.

"The end of the Earth," she said quietly. I left Rose and stood next to him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I leaned into his side. "It's gone. We were too busy saving ourselves, no one saw it go. All those years, all that history, and no one was even looking. It's just..."

"Come with me," the Doctor interrupted, grabbing her hand. We all walked back to the TARDIS in silence. He presses some buttons and then we go outside and we're back in Rose's time. Rose stands there and looks around. The Doctor takes my hand and we walk towards her.

"You think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete. But it won't. One day, it's all gone. Even the sky," he said looking up. I squeezed his hand. "My planet's gone. It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust. Before it's time."

"What happened?" Rose asked. I looked into his eyes and saw the pain his memories held.

"There was a war and we lost," he told her vaguely.

"A war with who?" she questioned. He looked down at the ground. "What about your people?"

"I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords," he said sadly. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left traveling on my own 'cause there's no one else."

"There's me," Rose told him.

"And you're stuck with me forever, or until I figure out who I am..." I trailed off.

"You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?" he asked Rose.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. I take a deep breath.

"Oh, can you smell fries?" I asked them. They looked confused. I forgot that they called them chips here. Stupid American-ness. "Chips."

"Yeah," the Doctor replied.

"I want chips," Rose said wistfully.

"Me too!" I agreed. The Doctor chuckled.

"Right then, before you get me back in that blue box, chips it is," she demanded.

"You can pay," I said to the Doctor, linking our arms.

"No money," he told me.

"You are the worst date ever, you know that?" I replied, smiling. I pulled him along and grabbed Rose's hand so we could go get some fries, chips, whatever they're called, and I can't remember the last time I was this happy, mostly because of my lost memory.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading! Please review, favorite and/or follow! It means a lot to me! Oh, and I forgot to mention before that Ree is American. Sorry for any confusion!

-Abby


	6. Chapter 6: The Memories in the Dream

**Author's Note:** Hello, here's the next chapter of The Mystery Girl! Hope you enjoy it. I didn't really enjoy the episode "The Unquiet Dead" so I just let Ree stay out of that adventure. This is sort of a filler chapter. Her outfits for this chapter is on my Polyvore.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any other movie, book, music, etc that I use. I only own Ree and any other characters I made up.**_

* * *

**Ree's POV:**  
The TARDIS was shaking and Rose and the Doctor were huddled around the console. I hung back at the stairs, reading. I was reading Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief, which seemed very familiar.

"Hold that one down!" the Doctor told Rose.

"I'm holding this one down!" she yelled back.

"Well hold them both down!" he shouted.

"It's not gonna work!" she replied.

"Oi! I promised you a time machine and that's what you're getting," he said to her sternly. "Now, you've seen the future, let's have a look at the past. 1860. How does 1860 sound?"

"What happened in 1860?" she asked.

"I don't know. Let's find out. Hold on, here we go," he anwered, turning the wheel, flicked a few switches and pulled lever. The TARDIS's engines sung and we landed. The Doctor and Rose were pushed on to the ground, while I was left untouched. Weird. The Doctor looked at me strangely, but then shook it off. The pair started laughing and I just went back to reading.

"Blimey!" Rose laughed.

"You all right?" the Doctor asked her.

"Yeah, I think so. Nothing broken," she replied, jumping up. "Did we make it? Where are we?"

"I did it! Give the man a medal!" he said."Earth, Naples, December 24, 1860. He grinned.

"As if!" I yelled.

"Oi!" he cried.

"That's so weird. It's Christmas," Rose said, interrupting our argument.

"All yours," he told her, motioning to the door.

"But, it's, like, think about it though. Christmas, 1860. Happens once. Just once, and it's gone, finished. It'll never happend again," she said thoughtfully. "Except for you two. You can go back to days that are dead and gone, a hundred thousand sunsets ago. No wonder you never stay still."

"Not a bad life," he insisted.

"Better with two," Rose said.

"Hey! I'm here too! Or are you ignoring me like everyone else?" I yelled with fake hurt.

"No, don't worry. How could I possibly forget my new best friend?" Rose said, interrupting my thoughts. I went over and gave her a big hug. After breaking the hug, she ran towards the doors.

"Oi, oi, oi! Where do you think you're going?" the Doctor yelled at her.

"1860," she replied.

"Go out out there, dressed like that? You'll start a riot, Barbarella. There's a wardrobe through there," he said, pointing down the hallway I was going down. "First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, passed the bins, fifth door on your left. Hurry up!"

"Come on, Rose. I'll take you," I offered. She nodded and we went off to the wardrobe. Soon, we had arrived.

"Are you coming?" she asked, pulling me in.

"No, I'm leaving you two on this adventure. I need some rest," I answered. "Also, I want to explore the TARDIS a bit."

"Oh, okay. Could you help me pick out an outfit?" she pleaded. She gave me a pout and sad eyes.

"Fine," I told her, giving up. She picked up a long, dark red skirt and a black corset top with crystals. "Perfect, but it just needs one more thing." I tossed her a black cloak. She got changed and I put her hair up. She thanked me and we went back to the console room.

When we walk in, I go first and hear the pulse of the sonic screwdriver. I looked over at Rose and put a finger to my lips. I tiptoed behind him and shouted,

"DOCTOR!" He fell over. He got up and looked at me.

"Why aren't you dressed? Are you okay?" he asked, looking worried.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired. I've decided to let this be your own little adventure, the two of you," I told him. Rose stepped into view.

"Blimey!" he said, surprised.

"Don't laugh," she giggled.

"You look beautiful," he told her, then realizing what he said, covered it up. "Considering."

"Considering what?" Rose asked, offended.

"That you're human," he said, which earned a smack behind the head.

"I think that's a compliment. Aren't you going to change?" she questioned.

"I've changed my jumper," he insisted. "Come on."

"You stay there. You've done this before," she demanded. "This is my turn." She stepped outside and the Doctor followed.

"Bye!" I called out to them. _Now then, Sexy, where should I explore first?_

_ I know you love reading, why not got to the library?_

_ Awesome! You really smart._

_ I know, Ree. You've told me plenty times before._

_ Well, Eamus! To the library!_ She directed me towards the library. I walked in and was greeted by rows and rows, shelves and shelves of books. I walked over to one and pulled out a heavy book on Greek myths. I found a comfy chair, sat down, and cracked it open.

Once I was done with the book, I decided to go to the kitchen and get a cupcake. Once I was finished, I went back to my room. I flopped on my bed and fell asleep. My sleep wasn't quite so peaceful.

* * *

_** I went to my locker and saw Jack, standing there as usual. I also saw Ali, Paris, Anne, Emmy and Molly, my best friends. **_

_** "Hey guys!" I called to them, running over, trying to avoid tripping.**_

_** "Hi Ree!" Molly squealed in my ear as she gave me a hug.**_

_** "Molly, I've been gone for a year. It was a boring year with out me, huh?" I asked everyone, giving them all hugs.**_

_** "Well, yeah. So tell us, how was London?" Ali asked.**_

_** "Oh it was amazing! I made some new friends..." I trailed off.**_

_** "Sounds awesome! Come on, Ree! We're going to the mall right now!" Paris said, dragging me away. Our friends followed us to Jack's truck. Jack drove us. I was in the seat between the passenger's and the drivers. Molly sat next to me in the passenger's seat while Ali, Anne, Paris, and Em squeezed into the back seat. **_

* * *

_** The scene faded out and I was transported to my locker at another time. I was alone with Jack, talking to him. I was crying and he pulled me into a hug. We sat there, my older brother and I. I cried for a few more minutes. Then the scene faded black.**_

* * *

_** "Run!" the lady with white blonde hair screamed. She handed me a watch with intricate designs on it. "Go! You must survive!"**_

_** There was fire chasing me. I found a ship and went inside, and set a destination. It was set for Chicago, Illinois, USA, Earth. An odd piece of gear came down from the ceiling. I put in my watch and felt myself painfully dying. I started to glow and I put the headset on. I felt myself change. I shrunk into a baby with blankets around me and my watch around my neck. A couple came inside and took me to their house.**_

* * *

I woke up with tears streaming down my face. I dried them and got out of bed. I walked to the kitchen and found a warm mug of hot chocolate on the counter. _Thank you._

_ You're welcome. Why were you crying?_

_ It was just a dream, Sexy. Just an awful, horrid dream._

_ I'm sorry. Do you still have your watch?_

_ Yeah. Is there something special about it?_

_ Yes, but it won't open, correct?_

_ Yup._

_ Good. Don't open it until the time is right._

_ How will I know that?_

_ The watch will tell you. Don't show that to the Doctor, okay?_

_ Okay._

_ I think they're back now. Go check the console room._

_ Okay, and thanks, again._

_ It was no issue. Now go._

_ Goodbye. I'll talk to you later_, I told her, leaving the kitchen and going to the console room. The TARDIS engines started to sing and we were whisked off to another time.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! Please, favorite, follow, and/or review! Means the world to me!

-Abby


	7. Chapter 7: Aliens of London part 1

**Author's Note: **Hello! Thank you for reading my story! I've been trying to update daily while I'm out of school, but once I'm back in, I might only be able to update on the weekends. Anyways, thank to The Lady Geek, TimeLadyHope, and The Doctor's Charlene for reviewing and a big thanks to all of those following this story or who have added it to their favorites! Ree's outfit is on my Polyvore, link in my bio! And now presenting... Aliens of London part 1!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any books, movies, music, etc that I use. I only own Ree and any other characters I make up. ;)**_

* * *

**Ree's POV:**

We arrived back in London, England, in Rose's time. Something seemed a it off, but I couldn't put a finger on it. I felt like I was missing something, but then again I always am, especially with my memory. Rose stepped outside the TARDIS with the Doctor and I on her tail.

"How long have I been gone?" she asked.

"About twelve hours," the Doctor answered. She laughed.

"No, you've been gone twelve months," I corrected. They looked at me like I had two heads.

"I checked and it said twelve hours," the Doctor replied, confused.

"Check again, 'cause that's not what the TARDIS told me!" I told him.

"Oh well, I trust the Doctor. Right, I won't be long. I just want to see my mum," Rose said, starting to walk away.

"What are you gonna tell her?" the Doctor questioned, making her pause.

"I don't know, that I've been to the year five billion and I've only been gone, what, twelve hours?" she said. Months, I corrected her in my mind. "No, I'll just tell her I spent the night at Shareen's. See you later. Don't you two disappear!"

"Wasn't planning on it!" I called after her. The Doctor nodded, but then noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He walked up to a post and looked at the paper on it. He tore it off and brought it over for me to look at. It said "Will you help? Missing: Rose Tyler," then it had a picture of her.

"Told you so," I teased, then we raced to her mom's flat. We burst through the door and saw her mom hugging Rose. There was a broken mug on the floor and tears streaming down her mom's face.

"Um, it's not twelve hours, it's twelve months, like Ree said," he interrupted. "You've been gone a whole year."

"Sorry," I told her. "He's such an idiot when he doesn't listen to me."

* * *

"Days and weeks and months, all on my own! I thought you were dead, and where were you? "Traveling." What the hell does that mean, traveling? That's no sort of answer," Jackie ranted. She turned towards the cop. "You ask her. That's all she'll tell me, traveling."

"That's what I was doing," Rose said. She looked kind of guilty.

"With your passport still in the drawer? It's just one lie after another!" Jackie yelled in Rose's face.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted at Jackie. "She was traveling and I'm sure she meant to phone, all right? Maybe she just forgot! Why couldn't you call her? Huh? So just leave her alone!"

"Forgot? Forgot for a whole year? And I am left sitting here. I just don't believe you!" Jackie exclaimed. "And who are you? Were you with her the whole time? Why won't she tell me where you all have been?"

"I'm Ree. Just trying to defend my new best friend, okay?" I said angrily. I glared at Jackie.

"Actually, it's my fault," the Doctor told Jackie. "I sort of employed Rose as my companion. I just got stuck with Ree, so I made her a companion too."

"Wow, I'm really feeling the love," I said sarcastically.

"When you say "companion", is this a sexual relationship?" the cop asked.

"NO!" the three of us shout, me being the loudest.

"Then what is it?" Jackie interrogated. "Because you, you waltz in here, all charm and smiles, and the next thing I know, she vanishes off the face of the Earth! And I bet you did the same thing with the other girl as well!"

"Actually, I just appeared one day with absolutely no memories of my past!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"How old are you, then? 40? 45?" Jackie asked the Doctor. "What, did you find them on the internet? Did you go online and pretend you're a doctor?"

"I am a Doctor," he insisted.

"Prove it. Stitch this, mate." Jackie gave him a hard slap on the face and I applauded.

"Do you know how much I've been wanting to do that? He can be such an idiot!" I yelled happily. The Doctor and Rose gave me odd looks, as did Jackie and the cop. I just smiled like a lunatic while the Doctor cried out in pain.

Jackie pulled Rose into the kitchen once the cop left. She engulfed Rose in a big hug and started to talk to her. I started my own conversation with the Doctor.

"Have I said 'I told you so' yet?" I asked him.

"Yes, you have. Stop rubbing it in," he answered, placing a hand on his reddened cheek.

"Too bad. I told you so, I told you so!" I said a bit musically. He nudged my shoulder. I looked over at Rose and saw tears streaming down her face.I decided to take her up to the roof. The Doctor follows us. I sat down beside her while the Doctor stood.

"I can't tell her. I can't even begin. She's never going to forgive me," Rose said. She turned her head towards the Doctor. "And I missed a year? Was it any good?"

"Middling," he told her vaguely.

"You're so useless," I joked.

"Well, if it's this much trouble, are you going to stay here now?" he asked Rose.

"I don't know. I can't do that to her again, though," she sighed.

"Well, she's not coming with us," the Doctor said blatantly. I giggled.

"No chance," Rose laughs.

"I don't do families," the Doctor insisted.

"She slapped you," Rose stated, sending me in to another round of laughter.

"900 years of time and space, and I've never been slapped by someone's mother," the Doctor told us.

"Your face," I laughed.

"It hurt!" the Doctor tried to defend himself.

"You're so gay!" Rose told him.

"I wish I could've slapped you," I said thoughtfully.

"Oi!" he cried.

"When you say 900 years..." Rose trailed off.

"That my age," he said.

"You're 900 years old?"

"Yeah."

"My mum was right. That is one hell of an age gap." The Doctor nodded and Rose hopped off her seat with a grunt.

"Every conversation with you just goes mental. There's no one else I can talk to," Rose said.

"Tell me about it," I grumbled.

"I've seen all that stuff up there, the size of it, and I can't say a word," she continued. "Aliens and spaceships and things, and I'm the only person on the planet who knows they exist."

"No-" I started, but was cut off by a hunk of metal crashing past us. I watched as it went out of control and crashed into the side of Big Ben.

"Oh that's just not fair," Rose said. The Doctor laughed as he grabbed our hands and pulled us towards the wreckage.

We were running through a bunch of cars stuck in traffic on the bridge. In front of us were a few army trucks as well as soldiers guarding the other side of the bridge.

"It's blocked off," the Doctor stated.

"No shit, Sherlock," I replied sarcastically.

"We're miles from the center," Rose said, looking around. "The scene must be gridlocked. The whole of London must be closing down."

"I know, I can't believe I'm here to see this. This is fantastic!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" I asked him.

"Nope," he said.

"Do you recognize the ship?" I asked.

"Nope," he said.

"Do you know why it's crashed?" I asked.

"Nope," he replied cheerfully.

"Well, aren't we glad we have you," I muttered.

"I bet you are," the Doctor said, oblivious to the sarcasm. "This is what I travel for, Ree, Rose, to see history happen right in front of us!"

"Well, let's go and see it! Never mind the traffic, we've got the TARDIS," Rose said.

"Better not. They've already got one spaceship in London, I don't want to shove another one on top," he explained.

"Yeah, but yours looks like a big blue box, no one's gonna notice," Rose countered.

"You'd be surprised. Emergency like this, there'll be all kinds of people watching. Trust me, the TARDIS stays where it is," he replied.

"So, history's happening and we're stuck here," Rose said.

"Yupsidoodles!" I replied childishly. Then I had a thought. "We could always do what everybody else does." The Doctor looks at me in confusion, but Rose caught my drift.

"We could watch it on TV," she said.

* * *

I sat on the floor in front of the television in Rose's flat. The Doctor sat behind me in an armchair. Rose was sitting further behind us, watching the screen while nervously chewing her reporter on the screen was frantically telling his viewers what was happening. He also mentioned an alien emergency helpline number.

"I've got no choice," Jackie said behind them. "Either I make him welcome, or I run the risk of never seeing you again."

"Oi! I'm trying to listen," the Doctor called behind him.

The reported started reporting about a body that had been found inside the spaceship. I turned around to look at the Doctor and his eyes met mine. I could read the excitement and predict what he was going to do next. I broke eye contact, then looked at our surroundings and saw that more people had arrived.

"Oh, guess who asked me out! Billy Croot," Jackie said. The body had been confirmed of extraterrestrial origin. A child had grabbed hold of the remote and the channel flipped to a cooking show. The Doctor took the remote away from the child and changed the channel back to the news. He handed the kid to me. I pushed hm off, encouraging him to go play with someone else.

The alien body had apparently been moved to Albain hospital. The Doctor looked as though he was ready to burst through those doors. He looked towards me and I gave him a nod. He got up and slipped out the door and I followed.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Rose asked.

"Nowhere," the Doctor lied. "It's, uh, just a bit human in there for me.

"I'm staying right here," I said at the same time.

"History just happened and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top-up cards for half-price," he continued. "I'm off on a wander, that's all."

"Right, there's a spaceship on the Thames and you're just "wandering"," she replied. She totally knew he was lying.

"Nothing to do with me," the Doctor insisted. "It's not an invasion. That was a genuine crash landing. Angle of descent, color of smoke, everything- it's perfect."

"You know, it's kind of creepy when you admire a killer's handiwork," I said before I thought. Stupid random visions.

"Killer? What does that mean?" he asked me, confused and worried.

"Um, nothing, I did not just say anything," I told him. He looked at me oddly.

"We're going to talk about his later," he said.

"As you wish," I quoted The Princess Bride.

"Anyway, maybe this is it, first contact, the day mankind officially comes into contact with an alien race. I'm not interfering 'cause you've got to handle this on your own," the Doctor continued from earlier. "That's when the human race finally grows up. Just this morning, you were all tiny and small and made of clay. Now you can expand!" He laughs. "You don't need me. Go and celebrate history, and take Ree with you. She hates parties." That earned him a hit to the face, specifically his eye. He would have a black eye later.

"There is no flipping way you are getting me to go to a party," I growled, glaring at the Doctor who was tending to his eye. Then he turned to leave.

"Promise you won't disappear?" Rose stopped him. He patted down his pockets until he found what he was looking for- a key.

"Tell you what," he said holding up the key. "TARDIS key, about time you had one. See you later."

"Hey! Why don't I get a TARDIS key?" I yelled, stopping him again.

"You punched my eye!" he protested.

"And your point is?" I asked, putting out my hand. He just sighed in defeat and handed me a key too, then walked away. I took Rose back inside. She showed me her room and I hid in there, away from social interaction.I took out my phone and played Temple Run 2 to pass the time, but I was interrupted by and door being shoved open.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So thanks for reading. I probably won't be able to update for the next four days, as I will be in Atlanta, GA. I will try to write a chapter or two while there, but I won't have a lot of time so they will probably be really short filler chapters. Anyways, thanks to those who followed, favorited, and/or reviewed! Means a lot when you guys do that. Thanks again!

-Abby


	8. Chapter 8: Aliens of London part 2

**Author's note:** Hello! Thank you all of you wonderful readers for being patient. I've had a severe case of writer's block these past few day and my laziness has not been helping (also youtube, pinterest, and reading other fanfictions). Plus, school started back up on Tuesday. :(  
Anyways, enjoy this chapter of The Mystery Girl! Ree's outfit is on my Polyvore, link in my bio.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any other books, movies, music, etc. that I use in this story. I only own Ree and any other OCs I create.**_

* * *

Mickey, Rose's boyfriend, flew through the front door and past the room I was in. I stepped out and watched the scene unfold.

"I was gonna come and see you," Rose said when she finally noticed Mickey.

"Someone owes Mickey an apology," the Asian woman called.

"I'm sorry," Rose said, thinking the woman was talking about her.

"Not you," the woman said, looking towards Jackie.

"Well, it's not my fault. Be fair, what was I supposed to think?" Jackie tried to defend herself. She walks into the kitchen.

"You disappear, who do they turn to? Your boyfriend. Five times I was taken in for questioning, five times. No evidence, of course there couldn't be, could there? And then I get her, your mother. Whispering around the estate, pointing the finger, stuff through my letterbox, and all 'cause of you," Mickey ranted.

"I didn't think I'd be gone so long," Rose told him.

"And, and I waited for you, Rose. Twelve months, waiting for you, the Doctor, and that strange girl to come back," Mickey continued.

"Hold on, you knew about the Doctor and Ree? Why didn't you tell me?" Jackie interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Mickey said, closing doors. I quickly slipped inside the kitchen before he could shut the door. "Why not, Rose, huh? How could I tell her where you've been?"

"Tell me now," Jackie chimed in.

"I might as well, 'cause you both are stuck here," Mickey smirked. "The Doctor's gone. Just now, that box thing just faded away."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked him. I just shook my head.

"He's left you. Some boyfriend he turned out to be," Mickey said. I frowned as Rose dashed outside.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled at him.

"It was the truth!" Mickey yelled back.

"You should think before you talk!" I shouted before following Rose out the door.

"He wouldn't just go, he promised me," Rose said.

"Oh, he's dumped you, Rose, sailed off into space. How does it feel, huh?" Mickey said. I glared at him. "Now you are left behind with us Earthlings. Get used to it."

"He would've said..." Rose trailed off. I saw Jackie walk up behind us.

"What are you three chimps going on about? What's going on? What's this Doctor done now?" she asked.

Mickey chuckled. "He's vamoosed."

"He's not, 'cause he gave me and Ree these," Rose said pulling out her TARDIS key and motioning for me to do the same. I just rolled my eyes and pulled it out from around my neck. Mickey scoffed. "He's not my boyfriend, Mickey! He's better than that. He's much more important than-" She was cut off by the TARDIS engines. Our keys were lighting up. Suddenly, the TARDIS materialized in front of us.

"Told you so," I smirked.

"Mum, Mum, go inside," Rose told Jackie. "Don't stand there, just go inside. Mum, go. " Her mother just stood in place and watched the TARDIS appear.

"How'd you do that, then?" Jackie asked. Rose and I ignored her and rushed into the TARDIS.

"Hello, he-who-says-he-won't-leave," I greeted the Doctor.

"All right, so I lied. I went and had another look. But, the whole crash landing's a fake. I thought so, just to perfect. I mean, hitting Big Ben? Come on," the Doctor told us. "So I thought, "Let's go and have a look."-"

"Yes, because you always have the best ideas," I interrupted.

"My mum's here," Rose said.

"Oh that's just what I need," the Doctor mumbles. He turned to Rose. "Don't you dare make this place domestic."

"You ruined my life, Doctor," Mickey said. "They thought she was dead! I was a murder suspect because of you."

The Doctor turned back to Rose. "See what I mean? Domestic." I laughed.

"I bet you don't even remember my name," Mickey said, testing the Doctor.

_ Call him Ricky. It'll annoy the hell out of him,_ I thought in my mind.

_Ree? How can you use telepathy?_ came the Doctor's reply. I gasped and he gave me a look.

_ I don't know. I didn't know I could do this! I thought I could only talk to the TARDIS like this,_ I told him. He broke eye contact and looked to Mickey.

"Ricky," the Doctor told Mickey.

"It's Mickey." He glared.

"No, it's Ricky." I smiled.

"I think I know my own name," Mickey retorted.

"You think you know your own name? How stupid are you?" the Doctor asked.

"Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," I said, sounding like an audience at a rap battle. I noticed Jackie leave the TARDIS.

"Mum, don't," Rose cried after her. She turned to the rest of us. "Don't go anywhere. Don't start a fight."

I faked a gasp. "I'm shocked, Rosie. Don't you trust me?" She just ignored me and went out after her mom. She came back in a few seconds later.

"That was a real spaceship," she said.

"Yep," the Doctor replied, popping the p.

"So it was all a pack of lies?" Rose asked.

"Basically, yeah," I said, examining my nails. The black polish was chipping off.

"What is it, then? Are they invading?" Rose asked. The three of us huddled around screen on the controls.

"Funny way to invade, putting the world on red alert," Mickey commented.

"OH MY GODS! HE'S GOT A POINT!" I yelled in their ears.

"So, what are they up to?" the Doctor asked.

* * *

Rose and I were discussing music. It was more of an argument of who's favorite band was better. Rose's was some band I had never heard of, but that might be due to my lost memory. My favorite was Flyleaf or Evanescence. Our argument was interrupted by Mickey coming over to pout about the Doctor.

"Some friend you've got," he muttered.

"He's winding you up," she replied.

"Okay, I'm not going to get in between this love-fest, so see ya!" I said, moving away quickly. I went over to my staircase and blasted my music. I pulled out a book called The Name of the Star by Maureen Johnson. I'm halfway through and it's really good.

My reading was interrupted by the Doctor ripping my book out of my hand and throwing it across the room. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. I didn't even bother taking off my headphones.

I slapped him. "What the hell was that?" I yelled.

"I called your name twenty-seven times telling you we were leaving," he explained, rubbing his cheek.

"Well, sorry I slapped you, but you shouldn't take away my books or damage them!" I yelled. "So, can you brief me in what we're doing?"

* * *

**AN: **So really short chapter, sorry but I'm having some serious writer's block for the past week. Anyways, please review and give me any ideas, thoughts, or comments! Thanks to those who have reviewed!

-3 Abby


	9. Chapter 9: Aliens of London part 3

**AN:**Hello wonderful readers! It's been awhile since I last updated. I've been busy with school and family, so I haven't had much time to write. I would love for someone to design a cover for this story! If you're interested, PM me or leave a review. Also, feel free to give me any ideas for this story, I would love to hear them. Enough of my rambling, start reading!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, nor any music, books, movies, etc that are mentioned/used in this story. I only own my OC and any others I create.**_

* * *

"STEP AWAY FROM THE BOX! KEEP YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" someone from in a helicopter shouted. Sirens were wailing and police cars surrounded us. Rose and Mickey looked around desperately, the Doctor looked confused, and I was bored.

Mickey ran off like a coward, leaving Rose, the Doctor and I alone with the police. I cussed him out in my head. I guess the Doctor could hear me because he turned to me and gave me a look telling me to stop shouting profanities in my mind.

"Take me to your leader," the Doctor said, putting his hands in the air. I giggled as I put my arms up. Rose followed suit. We were shown the way to a police car, where we got in and took a seat. I was in the middle of the Doctor and Rose.

"This is a bit posh," Rose said, looking around. "If I knew it was like this when I got arrested, I would've done it years ago."

"We're not being arrested, we're being escorted," the Doctor explained.

"Where to?" Rose asked.

"Where do you think? Downing street," the Doctor replied, laughing.

"You're kidding," Rose said as she started laughing with him.

"He's not! Now buckle up, because we're going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship! Zooming through the sky, Little Einsteins! Come on-" My beautiful song was cut off by the Doctor slapping his hand over my mouth. I gave him a super-ultra-deluxe death glare and licked his palm. He returned the glare after quickly removed his hand and wiped it on the side of my grey tank that says karma in bold, black lettering.

"Why are we going to Downing street?" Rose asked, a bit wary of me.

"I hate to say it, but Mickey was right. I've visited Earth quite a few times in the past and I've been, uh, noticed," the Doctor replied. I whipped out my phone and pulled up Safari. I looked up U.N.I.T. and clicked on the first search result from Google. I learned that U.N.I.T. was a group of the best "alien experts" on Earth. I read a bit further to see if I could uncover more, but then the Doctor shook my shoulder and told me we had arrived at Downing Street. I shut off my phone and shoved it in my back pocket. During all the commotion of getting out of the car, my pocket watch and the chain fell off my neck without me noticing. I also didn't see the Doctor pick it up, study it for a second, looked shocked and put it in his coat pocket.

* * *

Walking into the building, I felt uneasy, like something bad was going to happen. You know, like when the hairs on the back of your neck stand up, or the way your stomach drops? Sounds cliche, I know, but that's what it felt like, going inside, and I decided to trust my instincts on this one.

"Doctor?" I tried to get his attention by tapping his shoulder. No effect. "Doctor?" I said again, but a bit louder, also shaking his shoulder.

"What is it, Ree?" he asked.

"Watch out for the I.D. cards," I said. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

The Doctor opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by someone telling everyone to go to the room next to us. As he handed the Doctor his I.D. card, he said, "I'm sorry, your companions don't have clearance."

"I don't go anywhere without them," the Doctor replied.

"I'm sorry, uh, Doctor. It's "the Doctor", isn't it?" He nodded. "They'll have to wait outside."

"They're staying with me," the Doctor insisted.

"I'm sorry, but even I don't have clearance to go in there," the man said.

"We'll be fine, Doctor. We can handle being on our own and I promise we won't wander off, okay?" I said.

Before the Doctor had the chance to reply, an older lady by the name of Harriet Jones interrupted us. "Excuse me, are you the Doctor?"

"Sure," he replied.

"Not now, we're busy," the man said. He and Ms. Jones started to argue and the Doctor went in the room.

"I'm going to have to leave you two with security," the man said, pulling us to the side.

"It's all right. I'll look after them, let me be of some use," Ms. Jones said. The man gave a nod and he started to walk away.

"Excuse me, sir?" I called after him. He spun around. "What's your name?"

"I'm Indra Ganesh," he replied.

"Thank you, Mr. Ganesh, and I'm so sorry," I said, the spun around on my heel and ran towards Rose and Ms. Jones down the corridor. We stopped at a staircase.

"Your friend, he's an expert? He know- He knows about aliens?" Ms. Jones asked. Rose and I nodded.

"Why do you ask?" I asked her. She opened her mouth to reply, but started to cry instead. Rose pulled her into an awkward hug and looked towards me with questioning eyes.

* * *

Ms. Jones led us to a conference room. She stepped into the closet and pulled out what looked to be a skin suit. She laid it on the table and started to explain what it was. I picked it up and started to examine it. "Fascinating," I whispered.

_Doctor? Can you hear me? We have a bit of an issue._ I called out telepathically.

_ Can't talk right now, trying to save the world_, he responded.

_Why?_ I asked.

_Will explain later, gotta go!_ And with that, he left. I sighed and returned my attention to Ms. Jones and Rose. I saw the prime minister fall out of the closet. Mr. Ganesh walked right as we were staring at the body.

"Harriet, for God's sake! This has gone beyond a joke. You cannot just wander-" He stopped talking when he saw the body. He stared in shock. "Oh, my god. That's the Prime Minister."

"No shit, Sherlock," I muttered. We continue to stare at the body, not quite sure what to do now, when we hear a voice coming from the door way.

"Ooh, has someone been naughty?" it said. I could see the shadow coming towards the door and stepping into the light. The shadow took form as an overweight lady, maybe in her mid-forties. Rose gripped my hand in fear.

"That's impossible, he left this afternoon," Indra said, shaking his head. "I mean, the Prime Minister left Downing Street. He was driven away."

"And who told you that? Hmm?" the lady asked, walking towards us. She set her purse on the table. "Me." She smiled and reached to her forehead, pulling on something. Her forehead started to glow, making the room seem blue. We all watched as she shook off the body suit, showing us her true form.


	10. Chapter 10: World War Three part 1

**AN: **Hello readers, so I'm sorry about the late update, but it's been a hectic month for me. I got sick and then it was just family, family, family and I never had any free time. On the plus side, I got the Windows Surface tablet for Christmas and I'm posting from here. Still a bit confused by it but I'll get it eventually. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. The next will be up in a week or two, then I can finally get to the huge plot twist I'm planning. Spoliers! So happy New Year and get started reading!

* * *

We ran down a few hallways and through a couple doors, all made of wood. I was actually kind of getting tired of the wood. It's no help to a sonic screwdriver, or my sonic phone, although my sonic phone is a story for later.

Ms. Jones stopped us, realizing something. "Wait, the emergency protocols! They're still in there! We need them!"

We turned around to race back to the meeting room when the alien from earlier ran towards. We spun around and ran to another room. Rose tried to open another door, but she failed.

"Hide!" Ms. Jones cried. She ducked behind a screen by an alcove of windows, I hid in the drapes, and Rose hid behind the couch.

_Doctor? Where are you?_ I called out telepathically. I could hear the alien coming closer to the door.

_I'm in the lift, running from some people with guns who want to kill me-_ Before he could continue his sentence, I yelled at him. _What the hell did you do? Never mind that, that creature is about to come into the room we're hiding in! Do something!_

I never heard what the Doctor said next because I cut him off with a mental scream. The alien had come through the door and was speaking.

"Oh, such fun," it said. "Little human children, where are you?" My heart raced, the alien, a female judging by her voice, started getting closer to Rose. "Sweet little humankins, come to me."

Suddenly, two more aliens came bursting through the doors. While they distracted the other, Rose ran from her hiding place to mine.

"My brothers!" she said.

"Enjoying the hunt?" one of them asked.

"It's wonderful. The longer you wait, the more they stink!" she replied enthusiastically.

"I can smell an old girl. Stale bird, and brittle bones," one said.

"And a ripe youngster, all hormones and adrenaline. But then there's another, younger than the other. But this one doesn't smell like fear. Why is that?" the female said, but before her brothers could answer, she pulled back the curtain and Rose screamed.

"No! Take me first!" Ms. Jones cried as she leapt out from her hiding spot. Then, the Doctor burst in with a fire extinguisher and sprayed the aliens with it. I grabbed Rose's and Ms. Jones' hands and pulled them towards the Doctor by the door.

"Who the hell are you?" the Doctor asked Ms. Jones.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North," she replied. We turned around and ran out of the room with the aliens on our tails.

"We need to get to the cabinets room," the Doctor said as we were running.

"The emergency protocols are in there!" Ms. Jones said. "They give instructions for aliens!"

"Harriet Jones, I like you," the Doctor said.

"I think I like you, too," she replied. I sprinted ahead of the group and into the cabinet room. The aliens were about ten feet in front of the doorway when the Doctor grabbed a bottle of alcohol and held his sonic next to it.

"One more move, and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Boom, we all go up, so back off," he warned. The aliens took a few steps back. "Right then. Question time! Who exactly are the Slitheen?"

"They're aliens," Ms. Jones said.

"Yes, I've got that, thanks," the Doctor replied snarkily.

"Who are you if not human?" one of the Slitheen asked.

"Who's not human?" Ms. Jones asked.

"He's not human," Rose said.

"He's not human?" Ms. Jones said, confused.

"Can I have a bit of a hush?" the Doctor said.

"Sorry." The Doctor turned back to the Slitheen. "But he's got a Northern accent!"

"Lots of planets have a North," I told Ms. Jones, quoting the Doctor.

"I said hush!" the Doctor yelled at us. He turned back to the aliens. "Come on. You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of the government. What for, invasion?"

"Why would we invade this godforsaken rock?" the Slitheen on the right asked.

"Then something's brought the Slitheen race here. What is it?"

"The Slitheen race?" the one on the left asked.

"Slitheen is not our species, Slitheen is our surname," the right one hissed, "Jocrassa Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen, at your service."

"So you're family." The Doctor adjusted his grip on his screwdriver.

"A family business," the left one replied.

"Then you're after a profit. How can you do that on a godforsaken rock?"

Instead of answering the Doctor's question, the one in the middle asked, "Ah, excuse me. Your device will do what, triplicate the flammability?"

"Is that what I said?" I face-palmed.

"You're making it up."

"Ah, well, nice try. Harriet, have a drink. I think you're gonna need it." The Doctor passed her the bottle of alcohol, but she pushed it back to him.

"You pass it to the left first," she said.

"Sorry." He handed the bottle to me, which I dropped and it shattered at our feet.

"Sorry, didn't mean to drop it, just a bit jumpy," I said.

"Now we can end this hunt with a slaughter," the left one said. The three all held up their claws.

"Don't you think we should run?" Rose asked.

"There's nowhere to run," I said.

"Fascinating history, Downing Street. 2,000 years ago, this was marshland. 1730, it was occupied by a Mr. Chicken. He was a nice men. 1796, this was the cabinet room. If the Cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four safest walls in the whole of Great Britain. End of lesson." The Doctor reached over and lifted the little door on a panel and pressed the button beneath it. Sheets of steel closed off the outside world around us. "Installed in 1991. Nothing can get in." He was smiling like an idiot.

"And how do you suppose we get out?" I asked him. His smile faded.

He nodded. "Ah." I face-palmed._ Idiot._

* * *

The Doctor dragged Indra Ganesh's body into the closet. "What was his name?"

"Who?" Ms. Jones asked.

"This one, the secretary or whatever he was called," he said.

"I don't know. I talked to him, I bought him a cup of coffee. I never asked his name," she said.

"Indra," I whispered.

"What was that?" the Doctor asked me. I got off the table and walked towards him.

"His name was Indra. Mr. Indra Ganesh." I leaned down next to the Doctor.

"Sorry," he whispered to the body, then stood up, taking me with him. "Right, what have we got? Any terminals, anything?"

"No, this place is antique. What I don't get is, when they killed the Prime Minister, why didn't they use him as a disguise?" asked Rose.

"He wasn't fat enough," I said. "They are big creatures, need to fit in big humans."

"But the Slitheen are about eight feet, how do they squeeze inside?" Rose asked.

"That's the device around their necks," the Doctor answered. "Compression field- literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas, it's a big exchange."

"Wish I had a Compression Field, I could fit a size smaller," Rose mumbled, walking from the wall to the table where Ms. Jones and I sat.

"Excuse me, people are dead. This is not the time to be making jokes," Ms. Jones scolded.

"Sorry, you get used to this stuff when you're friends with him," Rose apologized.

"It's sadly true," I said. I pulled out my phone and pulled up Temple Run 2. I played that for a bit until I heard Ms. Jones yelling at the Doctor.

"Right, if we're going to find their weakness, we need to find out what planet they're from. So, judging by their basic shape, that narrows it down to 5,000 planets within traveling distance. What else do we know about them? Information," the Doctor said really fast. He had a stern look on his face.

"They're green," Rose said.

"Yep, narrows it down," said the Doctor.

"Good sense of smell."

"Narrows it down."

"Oh! I know!" All the heads in the room turned towards me. "When they fart, it doesn't smell like one, it smells more like bad breath."

"That's it!" the Doctor shouted. "Calcium decay! That narrows it down!"

"We're getting there, Mum!" Rose shouted into the phone.

"Calcium phosphate, organic calcium, living calcium, creatures made out of living calcium! Oh, what else? Hyphenated sodium- Yes! That narrows it down to one planet! Raxacoricofallpatorius!"

We crowd around the phone. The Doctor instructed Mickey and Jackie to get into the kitchen and find anything with vinegar in it. Jackie pulled out pickled onions, pickled eggs, and something else that sounded gross.

I turned to Rose. "You kiss this man?" She shrugged. We heard the alien explode and all let out a sigh of relief.

"Hannibal?" Rose asked.

"What about Hannibal?" I asked, just as confused. I must have missed this bit of the conversation, focusing more on Jackie's and Mickey's safety.

"Hannibal crossed the Alps by dissolving boulders with vinegar," Ms. Jones explained.

"Oh, okay. I would suggest for us to have a drink, but a) I dropped it and b) I'm not old enough to drink," I said.

"No, anyone above the age of eighteen can drink," Rose corrected.

"Not in America. You have to twenty-one, and I'm sticking to that rule. My older brother died of alcohol poisoning," I explained.

"What did you say about your brother?" the Doctor asked.

It took a moment, but then it hit me. "Oh. My. God. I remember some of my past! I know a bit about who I am!" My smile was wider than the Cheshire Cat's. I was jumping in excitement.

The Doctor pulled me into a big hug. "That's fantastic!"

"Hate to burst your bubble, but listen to this," Rose said, motioning us over to the cell phone.

_"__Ladies and gentlemen, nations of the world, humankind. The greatest experts in extraterrestrial events came here tonight. They gathered in the common cause. But the news I bring you is grave indeed. The experts are dead, murdered right in front of me by alien hands. Peoples of the Earth, heed my words. These visitors do not come in peace. Our inspectors have searched the sky above our heads, and they have found massive weapons of destruction capable of being deployed within 45 seconds. Our technicians can baffle the alien probes, but not for long. We are facing extinction, unless we strike first. The United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the mother ship. I beg of the United Nations, give pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes. A nuclear strike at eh heart of the beast is our only chance of survival. Because from this moment on, it is my solemn duty to inform you- Planet Earth is at war."_

The Doctor, Rose and I share disbelieving looks.

"He's lying," I said.


	11. Chapter 11: World War Three part 2

**AN: **Hello lovely readers! I feel really happy that I've written the next bit of this story, because we are so so so close to my favorite part wiring, and you're are going to kill me for the next episode. So love you my readers and start reading! Ree/Ashes/Isa's outfit is on my polyvore.

_**Disclaimer: I only own my**__** OC**_

* * *

Totally making it up. There's no weapons up there, there's no threat. He just invented it," the Doctor said.

Ms. Jones asked, "Do you think they will believe him?"

"They did last time," Rose said.

"That's why the Slitheen went for spectacle. They want the whole world panicking, because you lot, you get scared, you lash out," the Doctor said. I laid down on the floor and watched the scene play before me. I got bored when they started talking about the nuclear missiles. I sat up really quickly, only to smack my head into the table and fall back to the floor.

"Ree! Are you okay?" Rose asked. My vision was blurry and my head was pounding. I opened my mouth to answer, but the world faded to black and I drifted into unconsciousness.

My dreams were odd ones. They all seemed to be memories of someone's past, from their point of view. I suddenly realized that they were my memories.

_The first few were of me and my adoptive family. We were at the beach and I was four. My brother and I were playing in the sand, when my dad came up behind us with two buckets full of water, in which he proceeded to dump on us. I jumped up and tried to run away, but my dad caught me in his arm and hauled me over his shoulder. I was squealing when my brother tried to tickle me._

_ The next was a few years later when I started school. My brother died two years ago. Never told how. My best friend, Lily, and I were sitting next to each other in our class. We were coloring when another little girl sat next to us. I was shy, so I only waved hello, but Lily was the very opposite of me. She said hi and invited the other girl to color with us. Her name was Eve and we all instantly became best friends._

_ Flash to when I was ten. Lily, Eve, and I were crying because Eve was going to move from here, Washington D.C., to Chicago, Illinois. Her dad got a job offer. We had a little goodbye party with cake and games._

_ A year later, I came home from school. I couldn't find my mom and dad, so I went out to the backyard. I saw some flames in the fire pit, which was odd since we hadn't used it in years. I smelled something like roast pork. When I got closer to the fire, I realized the smell was coming from it. I tried to look into the fire to see what was in it. I screamed when I saw a skull. I ran back inside, called 911, and cried until an ambulance, fire truck, and police car came. The police man called in a team of people called forensics. They worked at the Jeffersonian. A nice lady from the ambulance gave me a bright orange blanket, she called it shock blanket. I tried to refuse but she put it on my shoulders anyway. When the forensics team arrived, they walked over to the fire pit. I followed them, very interested in what they were doing. When they were setting up everything, I walked up to a lady with shoulder length brown hair and fair skin and pulled on her sleeve. She turned her head towards me._

_ "Hi," I said quietly._

_ "What was that? I couldn't hear you," she replied._

_ "Hi," I said a little louder._

_ "Hello," she said._

_ "I'm Ree. Who are you? What are you doing?" I asked._

_ "Hi, Ree. I'm Doctor Brennan. I'm here to look at the skull in the fire," she said._

_ "Oh! I learned about bones last week in school! It was fun, we got to name the fake skeleton Mrs. Edwards used to teach us. His name is Francis Phalanges," I said. She smiled. I thought for a moment, and then asked her, "Can you please try to give the lady at the ambulance this blanket? She won't take it from me."_

_ "Why don't you want it?" she asked._

_ "I don't like the color orange. It's weird," I told her. She smiled again._

_ "How about I ask my friend Booth if he can. I have to look at the bones now that they finished setting up everything, okay?" she said. I nodded eagerly and she called him over. He was tall and was muscular._

_ "Hey, I'm Booth. Let's take you back to the ambulance," he said._

_ "But I wanna watch Doctor Brennan and her people look at bones!" I complained._

_ "Maybe later, okay?" I nodded. "Do you have any other family?"_

_ "No, I had a brother but he died a few years ago. No grandparents or aunts and uncles, my parents never talked about their families. Do you know where my parents are? They never came home," I said and sat down, "I'm not getting up until you tell me where they are."_

_ Booth sat down next to me and looked me in the eye. "Ree, your parents are, well, they're dead. They were the ones in the fire. I'm sorry." I stared at him, letting the words sink in. I laid down on the grass, curled up in the orange blanket, and cried. Booth put a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. I decided that I should stop crying and talk instead. I sat up and began to run my mouth._

_ "Mr. Booth, do you know what today is?" I asked him._

_ "It's February 27__th__, why?" he said._

_ "Today's my birthday. I opened presents this morning. They told me I was adopted. Gave me the pocket watch I had with me when they found me. I was in the forest behind their old house. I also got this sand dollar necklace. It was Mom's, but she thought I should have it since I love summer so much. I went to my best friend's house today while my parents had lunch with an old friend. They didn't tell me much about their jobs. Lily and I made cupcakes and I took some home. Do you want one? I do. Can we go inside and get some?" I asked. He nodded and I led him inside and to the kitchen table. I grabbed two plates from the cupboard and two cupcakes from the basket of two dozen. I put a cupcake on each plate and sat down next to Booth._

_ "This is an amazing cupcake," Booth said. "You and your friend made these?"_

_ "Yeah. Well, I made them, she frosted them. Should we give Doctor Brennan and her team some cupcakes? They might be hungry. I know a lot of work makes me hungry," I said._

_ "Yeah, I'm sure they would like that," Booth said. I raced outside back to Doctor Brennan. I couldn't find her so I asked a man with curly hair._

_ "Excuse me, sir," I said. He turned towards me._

_ "Yeah, kid? Oh, are you the girl Brennan mentioned?"_

_ "Yes, can you tell me where she is?" I asked._

_ "She's over by the table. Can I ask why?" he said._

_ "I want to give her a cupcake to say thank you for being nice to me. Also, it's my birthday." The man gave me a sad smile._

_ "Sweet kid. I'm Jack Hodgins," he said._

_ "I'm Ree. I have to go find Doctor Brennan. It was nice meeting you!" I said, waving goodbye and pulling Booth with me towards Doctor Brennan. I found exactly where Jack said I would find her. Booth was talking to the guards around the table. I walked up to Doctor Brennan and tapped her arm. She turned towards me and smiled._

_ "Doctor Brennan, do you want a cupcake when you're done? I made them with my best friend," I said._

_ She nodded. "That sounds good to me."_

_ "Yay! Tell Mr. Hodgins he can have one too. I made a lot today, maybe your friends can all have one. Booth had one and said they were good. See you later!" I said, walking out of the tent with Booth. I went back to my house and into the living room. I curled up on the couch and waited. After a few hours, I heard the door open and I turned around, thinking it was another police officer to as me about the crime scene. Five had already come through with their interviews, one asked if I wanted to go to the police station, but I refused. Instead of it being a police officer, it was Booth with Doctor Brennan, Mr. Hodgins, and two other people I didn't recognize._

_ "Hi Doctor Brennan! Hi Mr. Hodgins!" I said enthusiastically._

_ "Hey kiddo, just call me Jack," Mr. Hodgins, now Jack, said._

_ "Hello," said Doctor Brennan._

_ "Who are you?" I asked, pointing to the other two people, a man and a lady._

_ "I'm Cam, and this is Zach," the lady said, pointing to the man next to her. He looked like he was younger than the rest._

_ "Hi!" I said. I pulled all four of them into the kitchen where there were four cupcakes on the island. I picked two up and handed them to Doctor Brennan and Jack. I got the next two and handed them to Cam and Zach. They all took a bite and looked surprised._

_ "Do you not like them?" I asked, worried._

_ "No, they are fantastic. I wasn't expecting such a good cupcake," Jack said. I grinned and grabbed on for myself. I ate it in two bites and got some of the blue frosting on my nose. Doctor Brennan reached down and wiped it off my nose. My grin widened._

_ "So are you done now? Are you leaving?" I asked._

_ Zach nodded. "Yes, we should be leaving shortly."_

_ "Aww," I said sadly, "I want you to stay. It's sooooooo boring here. Science is way cooler than waiting and talking to cops."_

_ "Really, kid? Maybe you can come by the lab someday, if Cam will allow it," Jack said. Cam nodded and I smiled until something dawned on me._

_ "Um, what will happen now that Mom and Dad are gone? I don't have any other family, my brother died when I was a year old and the rest of my family is non-existent," I said._

_ "Foster care, probably," Zach said. Doctor Brennan looked saddened by this. Suddenly, she smiled._

_ "Hey, Ree, what if I get a friend to help you get into a good foster home?" she asked. I nodded. The scene faded out and a new one came to light._

_ I was in the Jeffersonian. Actually, I was in Doctor Brennan's office there, waiting for her to come back. I had been staying at Lily's house until they can get me into the foster system. It's been three days since my birthday, and I can't get over the fact that my parents were gone. It was hard, but Lily and her family were helping me through it. I just didn't understand who would want to kill my parents. They were nice people, had lots of friends. They were a bit secretive of their jobs and families, never told me anything._

_ Doctor Brennan walked into the room. "I have some big news for you, Ree."_

_ "Really? Tell me now! Is it good or bad?" I said._

_ "It's good news," she said. A slight smile graced her lips._

_ "Tell me!" I said, jumping up and down with excitement._

_ "So we did some DNA tests on your parents to do some identification, and we found something very shocking. Your parents worked for the CIA and had fake identities. We got the CIA to give us their real identities. Your father is my older brother who moved to England and lost contact with me. I used to live in foster homes so it was hard to keep up with where I was," she looked down at me and smiled, "I'm your aunt."_

_ I squealed with joy and gave her a huge hug, squeezing the breath out of her. She returned the hug, though not as ferociously as I did. I opened my eyes and saw Cam and another lady at the door. I broke the hug with Doctor Brennan and ran over to go say hi to them._

_ "Hi Cam! Who's this?" I asked._

_ "Hey Ree, this is Angela," she said. Angela waved hello._

_ "Hi Angela!" I said to her._

_ "Hello Sweetie, your name is Ree, right?" she asked._

_ "Yep!" I said, nodding. "I'm eleven, I think. Yeah, eleven. That's a fun number, eleven. It's my favorite. I like ten, too. Ten was fun." __**(*cough FORESHADOWING cough*)**_

_ "That's cool. So, Brennan's your aunt?" I nodded enthusiastically. "That's awesome, sweetie."_

_ "Yep!" I said. Suddenly, a thought hit me. "Aunt Brennan, am I going to live with you?"_

_ "Yes," she said, "But only if you want to."_

_ "Of course I do!" I said, then hugged her again._

_ "You can call me Aunt Temperance, okay? Brennan is too official for family." She hugged me back. I decided to call her Aunt Tempe instead because Temperance was too long for an eleven-year-old._

_ "Hey, kiddo," a man's voice said from the doorway. I looked up and saw that Cam and Angela left and that Jack took their spot._

_ "Hi Jack!" I said. Zach walked up behind him. "Hi Zach!"_

_ "Hello Ree. Doctor Brennan, I have the reports on the fire damage to the bones," he said, showing Aunt Tempe the bones._

_ The scene had ended and I was in a new apartment, in a new room. It had one wall that was just a bookcase, two grey walls and one turquoise wall. __**(Sound familiar?) **__There was a small closet and the bathroom was across the hall. There was a twin bed in the middle of the second grey wall. A dress was on the wall next to it and a desk on the wall opposite. Two windows were on the third wall._

_ "Do you like it?" Aunt Tempe asked._

_ "It's perfect!" I said. I pulled my bags into the room and began unpacking. The first thing to be unpacked was my books. I put them on the bookshelf wall, but they only filled it halfway._

_ Flashing to a new scene, I was at school. It was eighth grade now (I skipped fourth grade), two years after my parents died and I moved in with Tempe. Lily went to a different middle school than I did, but we were planning on going to the same high school. My newer best friends, Molly, Anne, Paris, Ali, and Emmy, were sitting with me at lunch. It was my birthday and the anniversary of my parents deaths. I brought in cupcakes and shared them with my friends. I started talking to Emmy about a case I recently helped my aunt solve. Emmy was the only one willing to listen to my stories, the others found them creepy._

_ Five years later, we were all in high school. Molly moved to Denver. Ali and Anne went to a different high school, Emmy was at an arts school in Chicago, and Paris and I were in the same high school. Lily went to the same high school as us. Tonight was a big night at our high school. It was our prom night._

_ I was wearing a deep blue and black gown, my hair was in fishtail milkmaid braids on my head, and my makeup was done by Lily. One of my friends, now boyfriend, Ben, had asked me. I was so excited. He and his two friends picked up Paris, Lily, and I from Lily's house. We got to the school and had fun._

_Ben disappeared a while ago to get us drinks, but he never came back. I went looking for him and found him kissing another girl. I was so furious I slapped him. I called Aunt Tempe, who came to pick me up from the school after I told her what happened. I was in the parking lot, waiting for my aunt. I saw her across the lot, waving to me. I was running across the lot, but I was in heels and I fell. A car was rushing towards me, probably some kids late to prom. I was lying face down on the ground so I didn't see it coming. Everything was glowing with golden light and the last thing I heard was Aunt Tempe calling my name._

My eyes fluttered open and my vision was blurry. I could see three fuzzy shapes, one pink and yellow, one with a black shirt and one with gingerish hair.

"Ree, are you okay?" the pink and yellow asked me. My vision focused and I saw that it was Rose.

I sat up and groaned when my head started throbbing. "I'm fine, but I might have a concussion. What's going on? How long have I been out?" I asked.

"You were out for the last ten minutes. You look sad, are you sure your fine?" the Doctor said.

"I swear I'm fine, we can talk about it later. Why are we in a closet?" I asked.

"We are waiting for a missile to impact with the building and get rid of the Slitheen," Ms. Jones answered.

"Oh, okay then," I said. Suddenly, the building shook and we were rocked back and forth with the explosion. Once the movement stopped, we got out from the closet and walked out of the steel doors.

"Made in Britain," Ms. Jones says.

A police man walked up to us. "Oh my god, are you alright?" he asked.

Ms. Jones flashed her I.D. "Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. I want you to contact the UN immediately. Tell the ambassadors the crisis is over. They can step down. Go on, share the news." She pulled him along to spread the news.

She turned back to us. "Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out. Oh Lord, we haven't even got a Prime Minister!" she cried.

"Maybe you should have a go," the Doctor suggested.

"Me? Huh. I'm only a back-bencher," she said dejectedly.

"I'd vote for you," I said.

"Me too," said Rose.

"Now don't be silly. Look, I'd better go and see if I can help. Hang on!" she said, walking towards the road.

"I thought I knew the name," the Doctor said as we watched Ms. Jones leave, "Harriet Jones, future Prime Minister. Elected for three successful terms. The architect of Britain's Golden Age."

LINE BREAK

The Doctor and I walked back into the TARDIS while Rose gets her stuff from her mom's flat. He sat in the captain's chair and I sat next to him.

"So, I guess you want to know what happened when I was unconscious." He nodded. "Well, I got my memory back. I know exactly who I am. My name is Teresa Meredith Brennan, niece of Doctor Temperance Brennan. My adoptive parents were killed when I was eleven, that's how we met. The police tried to keep me from the crime scene, but I was a nerdy kid and couldn't resist science. Later they did some DNA tests and learned that my father was Aunt Tempe's long lost brother. I lived with her until I was seventeen, when I appeared on the TARDIS and lost my memory.

"Right before I arrived on the TARDIS, I was at prom. My date cheated on me so I slapped him. I called Tempe and asked her to take me home. I was waiting in the parking lot when I saw her. I started running, but tripped in my heels and fell. A car was about to run over me, but then there was this gold light, then POOF! I'm on the TARDIS," I explained.

"That's great that you remember! Do you want to visit your family?" he asked.

"No, I would think that they would believe me to be dead," I said, then I remembered something. I put my hand in my pockets, but my watch had fallen out. "Oh no, have you seen the pocket watch I had? It fell out of my pocket."

The Doctor nodded and pulled it out of his jacket pocket and handed it to me. "Yeah, here. Ree, do you know what kind of watch this is?" I shook my head. "This is a fob watch. Can you open it?"

"It's broken, it wouldn't open," I said.

"Try now," the Doctor said.

I did as he said and popped the lid open. Gold light poured out and into my head. I fell out of the chair and onto the ground. So much knowledge and hundreds of years of memories seeped into my brain. I now knew who I truly am. I am a Time Lady. My name is Isa, meaning ice. My best friend, the Doctor, helped me create this name. My name before that was Aisling, meaning dreamer. I have knowledge of the future and the power to control ice. I escaped the Time War on my TARDIS, but it died when I crashed on Earth. I used a chameleon circuit when I regenerated, so I took the form of a human baby.

My eyes opened and I knew immediately that I had regenerated. All of that information was too much for my old brain to handle in human form, so that body died and another took its place. I looked down and saw that I had grown a bit taller, still pretty thin though. My hair was a deep blue, like the color of the TARDIS. I was paler than my last body and my feet felt a bit smaller.

I stood up and faced the Doctor. "Hello Theta," I said. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Who are you? How did you survive the Time War?" he asked.

"I'm known to many as Isa," I said before becoming succumbing to unconsciousness.

I woke up in my room. I realized it looked exactly like my old room in Tempe's apartment. I walked into the closet and grabbed some new clothes. The TARDIS had changed the sizes of my wardrobe so that they would fit this new body. I picked out a pair of light-wash skinny jeans, white sweater with tiger-ish stripe markings all over it, a pair of deep blue Converse sneakers to match my hair, and a snowflake necklace.

I walked up to the mirror and studied my new appearance. My blue hair reached my waist and was slightly layered. My skin was pale white, almost like snow. I had a similar facial structure as my old body. My lips were slightly full and tinted a purple-blue hue. My eyebrows were the same shade as my hair and I had long, dark eyelashes. My eyes looked like moonstones, very mesmerizing.

After taking in my new look, I put on some clear lip gloss and curled my eyelashes. I walked out of my room and into the TARDIS control room. The Doctor was talking to Rose on the phone.

"Well, you can stay there if you want, but right now there's this plasma storm brewing in the Horsehead Nebula. Fires are burning ten million miles wide. I could fly the TARDIS right into the heart of it, the ride the shock wave all the way out. Hurtle across the sky and end up anywhere. Your choice," he said before ending the call.

"I think that sounds wonderful," I said, startling him. My voice sounded different, a bit lighter than my previous.

"Oh, it's just you," he said.

"Wow, thanks. Feeling the love," I said with fake hurt.

"So, who are you? I know you're a Time Lady. How did you survive the war?" he asked.

"I'm hurt, Theta, I would you would remember your best friend," I said, crossing my arms defensively.

"Ashes? It can't be you. Her mum told me she died," he muttered.

"I was never dead. I promise, I was never dead," I told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked into my eyes.

"Prove it. Prove that you're my best friend. I don't want false hope," he said.

I took a step back and opened my palm. A small burst of snow popped out and swirled across the room until it landed on his face. I closed my eyes and stomped on the ground. It started to snow. I opened my eyes and watched the snowflakes swirl around.

The Doctor ran up to me and scooped me up in a giant bear hug. I hugged him back. We stood like that for a while until the Doctor broke the hug and looked at my hair closely.

"Your hair is blue," he said.

"Yeah. Do you like it? I think it's rather cool," I said.

"Bit like the color of my TARDIS," he commented.

"Yep. Pretty though," I said.

"Mmhmm," he mumbled.

"You don't like it, do you?" I said. I watched as a smile lit up his features.

"No, I love it. Perfect color," he said.

I heard someone walk into the console room. I turned around and saw that it was Rose. "Hi Rose!"

"Who the hell are you?" Rose asked, frowning.

"It's me, Ree. Well, I'm actually Isa, a Time lady. Doctor's bestie, right doctor?" I said, elbowing his side.

"Yeah," he said, still smiling.

"No, you're not Ree. She has blonde hair, not blue, and is really short," Rose said.

"True, I did, but I regenerated and TADA! New Isa, or Ree, but I would prefer Isa," I said, smiling.

"I'm lost," she said, giving the Doctor a confused look.

"Basically, Isa is a Time Lady. She used a special device that changed her DNA code to that of a human and kept her Time Lady consciousness in a special container. She became Ree, but then she opened up the container and returned to Time Lady. She also regenerated, but that's complicated," he explained. Rose still looked a bit confused, but decided to accept the information.

"Yeah, what he said, just call me Isa, okay?" I asked. She nodded. "Awesome. So Doctor, what's our next adventure?"

"I've received a message on my psychic paper," he said. I grinned as he put in the coordinates and the TARDIS took us to our next destination. Even though I am slightly psychic, I had no idea what awful thing was going to happen to me.

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for reading! I should update again in a fortnight! That's a weird word, fortnight. Anyway, review and tell me what you like about Ree being a Time Lady. Also tell me if you think fortnight is a weird word. Feel free to criticize, ask questions, etc.

PS- Temperance and all of them are from an American TV show called Bones. It's about a team of forensics that solve murders and crimes. You don't need to watch it to understand this, but you should watch it if you like science and crime shows. I just used them because I love their characters, but I made them really OOC. I don't think I need to put this under the crossover category since I don't use them in the story except maybe a reference here and there. Let me know if I should put it in the crossovers, though.


End file.
